Terminan juntos
by Anjiluz
Summary: Mi vercion de la peli de la jungla... no se lo pierdan
1. Regreso a clases

**Hola es mi 2° historia espero que sea de su agrado… **

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

* * *

Las clases del 5° año comenzaron, unas vacaciones no muy normales dado que su vecindario estuvo a punto de ser destruido, pero fue salvado por 3 chicos (Arnold, Helga, y Gerald).

Unos chicos q se encontraban en un autobús algo nerviosos por entrar a un nuevo año escolar, todo parecía normal hasta que…

-No puedo creer que me convencieras Phobie

-Vamos Helga te ves bien- una rubia entro al autobús siendo seguida por una pelinegra de origen japonés, la rubia llevaba una blusa blanca tres cuartos con corazones rotos como estampado, una falda con tela de mezclilla una cola de caballo, un pequeño flequillo y unos tenis rosas, la falda le llegaba arriba de la rodilla lo cual dejaba ver unas piernas bien formadas q nunca se habían visto dado q el vestido q usaba Helga las cubría, sin duda se veía muy linda.

-¿¡Helga¡?-dijo un Sid muy impresionado al igual q los demás, Helga no contesto solo se sentó siendo seguida por su mejor amiga, miro a la ventana y soplo el flequillo q se acercó a su cara.

La clases transcurrieron normal, excepto por los que e acercaban a Helga para confirmar q era ella, aunque otros lo hacían para pedir una cita.

* * *

En el receso…

-Un chico moreno con pelo excesivo y un chico con cabeza de balón comían en una banca mientras conversaban cosas como de las nuevas

clases, los maestros, el aspecto de Helga, cosa que de hecho nunca -hicieron…

-Gerald!...Arnold!-dijo una chica pelinegra bastante agitada por la corrediza que dio, y se acercó a los chicos

-q pasa Phobie- dijo Gerald bastante preocupado

-estas bien?

-Sí, yo si Arnold pero Helga no

-Co- como pero q le paso?

-Se molestó con Marisa porque…

* * *

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: Flasback :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

PPUUSSHH!

Dos chicas cayeron al suelo haciendo volar por los aires las cosa q traían en las manos…

-Helga estas bien? Pregunto Phobie ayudándola a levantarse

-¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS, CASI ROMPES MIS ZAPATOS!- Marisa era una chica del 4° grado, popular, traía a muchos chicos babeando por ella, típica creída y según ella "siempre a la moda", de cabellera morena, piel blanca, y ojos negros.

-¡Y TU FIJATE COMO ME HABLAS!-contesto Helga tomándola del cuello de la blusa y mostrándola el puño

-Si si, ya me voy pero bájale fenómeno, por eso a nadie le gustas, solo mírate- dijo con un gesto de asco y al ver q la rubia se acercaba con toda intención de golpearla se dirigió con el primer maestro q vio para según platicar, aunque claro esta q su intención era protegerse de la rubia.

-esa Barbie se va a arrepentir- Helga sonaba ruda pero no del todo, y Phobie siendo su mejor amiga y conociéndola muy bien se dio cuenta q sonaba un poco dolida, por lo q noto q las palabras de Marisa si la hirieron. Soltó un bufido y esquivando a la gente se fue pronto de ahí, tan rápido q la pelinegra no pudo alcanzarla.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o Fin de flashback: o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

* * *

-y lo que más me preocupa es que no sé de qué sea capaz Helga en ese estado, ayúdenme a encontrarla

-Vamos Phobie-dijo un decidido Arnold parándose de la banca en la q estaba

-Si vamos, separémonos y nos reuniremos aquí- contesto Gerald haciendo lo mismo

Buscaron por toda la escuela sin un rastro de ella, hasta que Arnold escucho unos sollozos detrás de un bote de basura, se asomó lentamente, hasta ver a una rubia llorando sentada en el suelo, tenía abrazadas sus piernas, su rostro escondido entre las mismas, ella estaba susurrando algo y aun que susurraba entre sollozos y tenía su rostro tapado, Arnold escucho con claridad…

-Tiene razón soy un fenómeno, horrendo y repugnante, soy despresiable y grosera mi familia me ignora y… no tengo el valor de mostrar mi verdadera yo, me escondo en mascaras de odio y rudeza… ¡no valgo nada!

Arnold abrió mucho los ojos ante tal aclaración, pues aunque no eran grandes amigos, él siempre supo que Helga no era mala q solo se escondía en mascaras de frialdad, aunque nunca estuvo seguro.

-Tu vales, y vales mucho- dijo sentando se juntó a ella, ella al reconocer la vos se ruborizo un poco, pero estaba muy dolida como para darle importancia

-Déjame sola Arnoldo- dijo aun con el rostro hundido en sus piernas

-No Helga, nunca voy a dejarte sola siempre voy a apoyarte, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, nunca te voy a abandonar-en ese momento Helga levanto su rostro, Arnold noto en su mirada lo dolida q estaba, así q suavemente la acerco a él y la abrazo. Helga se sentía mi mal como para resistirse, por q de echo necesitaba un abrazo, asi q dejo q la abrazara y ella correspondió el abrazo comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-Gracias Arnold… aunque no entiendo por qué me ayudas si yo te trato tan mal- dijo Helga aun en sollozos y sin dejar de abrazarlo

-pues q te parece si cambiamos eso?- contesto con tono alegre separándose del abrazo y secando las lágrimas de la rubia con suavidad. Helga puso un gesto de confusión por lo que Arnold con una leve sonrisa le explico-me refiero a q si quieres q seamos amigos q nos llevemos mejor. Helga bajo la mirada con una sonrisa notoria y luego afirmo. Phobie y Gerald vieron todo desde un lugar prudente y luego sonrieron entre sí.

* * *

**ACTUALIZARE PRONTO LO PROMETO GRAX (comentarios para inspiracion tanto positivos como negativos)...**


	2. ¿ellos son amigos o algo mas?

**Hola aquí está el segundo capítulo espero q les guste**

**Los derechos no me perecen…**

¿Ellos son amigos o más q eso? (capitulo 2)

* * *

Helga amaneció muy contenta, por lo q le sucedió el día anterior, sabia q si no podía ser la dueña del corazón de Arnold al menos podría ser su amiga y eso aunque no era perfecto, era mejor q ser la matona q lo molestaba todo el tiempo para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Miriam me voy a la escuela!

-eh?... a si- Miriam q se encontraba dormida sobre la mesa apenas si levanto la cabeza para contestar y claro con su adormilado tono de siempre

* * *

En el autobús…

-¡Helga, por aquí¡- un rubio con cabeza de balón, le hacía señales con la mano para q se sentara con él, Helga sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, ella no esperaba q Arnold mostrara su reciente amistad con tanta tranquilidad y a la luz pública. Todos los miraron confundidos, dado q ellos nunca se llevaron bien y resulta q así nomás de un día al otro Arnold invita a Helga a sentarse con él?…

-Em… a… e… si, hola cabeza de balón. ¿Que, el cabeza de cepillo no quiso sentarse contigo y para no quedarte solo decidiste invitarme a mí?

-Helga tu sabes q eso no es verdad, tu y yo somos amigos y los amigos pueden sentarse juntos, además le dije a Gerald q se sentara con Phobie por q… bueno tu sabes-dijo mirándolos de reojo-…ellos… como q… tienen… pues… algo… bueno

-"especial"- interrumpió Helga haciendo unas comillas en el aire con las manos para luego echar a reír por lo penoso q le resultaba al cabeza de balón decirlo.

-oye no te burles, solo pensé q bueno necesitan un empujoncito- dijo riendo junto con ella, todos los miraban muy atentos no podían creer q Helga Geraldine Pataki platicara tan amenamente con Arnold Shorman (Apellido el cual conocieron cuando pusieron su nombre completo en el periódico, en primera plana donde aparecía una foto de Arnold, Helga y Gerald adelante a un autobús volcado con el título de la noticia de "Salvando al vecindario", periódico en el cual también conocieron lo que significaba la G de Helga G. Pataki la cual significa "Geraldine"). Phobie q platicaba muy a gusto con Gerald en el asiento de alado soltaron unas pequeñas risitas al escuchar los comentario impresionados de sus compañeros sobre la repentina amistad de Arnold y Helga, dado q ellos ya conocían la razón. Apenas el autobús se paró en la escuela, comenzó a llover.

-Ash, no puedo creer mi suerte

-Por tu cara debo suponer q no traes paraguas, verdad

-Valla eres adivino cabeza de balón- contesto con sarcasmo

-Vamos no te enojes compartiremos mi paraguas, de acuerdo?

- bueno Arnoldo gracias- dijo fingiendo q le daba igual aunque de echo le encantaba la idea, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta del autobús Arnold bajo primero ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar, Helga primero lo miro extrañada para luego de algunos segundos aceptarla no del todo convencida. Inconscientemente ninguno se soltó de la mano caminando así hasta el salón, cosa q no pasó desapercibida.

-A ver par de tortolitos desde cuando son novios?- dijo Rhonda la cual ya se encontraba en el salón

-De q rallos hablas princesa Lloyd

-vienen agarrados de la mano- Ambos a darse cuenta de ese detallito se soltaron rápidamente, bastante apenados

-jajajjaja, quien lo diría- en ese momento entraron los demás seguidos por el "Sr. Simmons", por lo cual ya no pudieron contradecir ni reprochar nada

* * *

En el receso…

-Hola Helga, nos sentamos juntos- Arnold no entendía por qué últimamente se sentía tan a gusto con Helga, lo q si sabía era q quería esta con ella siempre q pudiera

-A… e… claro cabeza de balón-Arnold tomo la bandeja de comida de Helga con gran agilidad y se dirigió a una mesa q se encontraba desocupada, Helga enarco una ceja sin decir nada (si efectivamente ya tenía 2 cejas).

-Oye Helga te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo cuándo se encontraban ya sentados

-ya la hiciste- contesto riendo

-jajá muy graciosa Helga, pero ya enserio

-bueno q pasa?

-porque nunca has querido mostrar a la verdadera tú?

-chicos Hola podemos sentarnos- dijo Phobie q venia acompañada de Gerald, Helga balbuceaba monosílabos sin sentido, mientras Arnold la miraba esperando su respuesta sin prestar atención a los dos chicos q los saludaban

-oigan q pasa aquí- dijo Gerald con una sonrisa burlona

-¡NADA!-Contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Seguros?-dijo con otra risita burlona al ver lo nerviosos q se ponían

-¡SI, NADA!- contestar de igual forma, Phobie trato de ocultar una risita sin mucho éxito

-Claro lo q ustedes digan- con testo con ironía, ambos se sentaron junto a ellos, divertidos por su reacción…

* * *

A la salida…

_O Arnold si tan solo me vieras como algo mas q una amiga, si tan solo te fijaras en mí, si tan solo…_

Helga ya no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos dado q apenas cruzo la puerta de la escuela unas manos la abrazaban con unos de esos abrazos q te mueven hasta el último pelo

-¡HERMANITA BEBE!

-¿Olga?- dijo bastante impresionada

-O hermanita bebe te extrañe tanto

-¡Pero que ases aquí!

-o hermanita bebe no puedo estar más, lejos de ti, te extraño

-y los ni-niños de A-la-lasca?-

-oh, un nuevo maestro me suplantara

-y cuanto estarás aquí?

-¡para siempre!

-¡QUE!

-Si, como el maestro de 5° año se jubiló y al profesor Simmons lo pasaron al 5° año yo daré clases en 4° año a partir de Octubre, ¡ahora estaremos por siempre juntas!, podremos pasar tiempo de calidad y…

-¡basta Olga!- dijo interrumpiéndola, Helga había perdido la paciencia, ya no soportaba tener q hacer lo q Olga quería, tenía q poner un hasta aquí

-¿Qué pasa hermanita bebe?

-Mira Olga si quieres pasar_ "_tiempo de calidad"– dijo imitándola, pero con un tono muy molesto -hay reglas ok

-no te entiendo hermanita

-Si Olga, primero, en la escuela no me trataras como a "tu hermanita bebe"_-_dijo imitándola de nuevo -me trataras como una estudiante más quedo claro?

-si pero…

-No he terminado, segundo los tiempos de calidad los escogeremos ambas ok

-sí, pero escúchame…

- y tercero, ¡vas a dejar de decirme hermanita bebe!- esto último lo dijo en un tono más furioso aun

-Hermanita bebe, digo Helga, yo sé cómo te sientes me costó comprenderlo pero lo hice, sé que no te gusta cómo te trataba pero ahora lo sé y te quiero pedir perdón

-En…enserio

-si Helga y lo… lo siento mucho, pero voy a cambiar, voy a cambiar por ti hermanita, quiero ser más cercana a ti, que recuras a mí con tus problemas y yo poderte ayudar, quiero platicar contigo, q me cuentes tus secretos, q convivamos haciendo cosas q ambas disfrutemos, no solo quiero ser tu hermana, Helga quiero ser tu amiga-

-Es… es enserio Olga?

-Así es Hermanita beb… digo Helga-Ambas rieron, sabiendo q a Olga le costaría ajustarse a el cambio

* * *

Después de pasar el día de compras con Olga, (q de hecho resulto de lo mejor), en donde compraron ropa muy linda para Helga dado q ella siempre uso su vestido rosa y ahora q ya no lo usaba (ni sus coletas) no tenía muchos cambios de ropa así q ir de compras fue una buena opción, Helga deambulaba sola por la calle recitándole un poco a la luna llena, distraída en sus pensamientos, hasta q tropezó con alguien q se encontraba en el sentado en suelo.

-q rallos...Arnold?

-lo siento Helga, estas bien?- dijo ayudándola a levantarse

-am… e… si, gracias Cabeza de balón, y por q estas aquí afuera

-No por nada

- y por lo q noto no muy feliz, ¿verdad?- ella se acercó, sentándose en las escaleras junto a él- oye tú mismo lo dijiste somos amigos no?

-si pero…

-entonces dime q te pasa- dijo con un tono adulador

-son mis padres

-tus padres?

-si lo q pasa es q encontré el diario de mi papá, y en el vi un mapa

-un mapa?

-con la ruta q siguieron la última ves q se fueron, según dice el destino q siguieron fue San Lorenzo

-y quieres buscarlos?, no es así?

-No… no lo sé, es muy lejos, y somos unos niños, además…

-este no es el Arnold q conozco-dijo interrumpiendo

-de q hablas?

-¡el Arnold q yo conozco no es así, el Arnold q yo conozco es un chico valiente, q se esfuerza por logras sus metas, q no deja q cosas tan insignificantes como esas le impidan lograr sus metas, el Arnold q yo conozco siempre trata de ver lo mejor de la gente, y lo mejor de la vida, ese Arnold q yo conozco es el Arnold q no le importaría su edad o su tamaño, q no le importa q este lejos o cerca, el Arnold q yo conozco iría a buscar a sus padres!- Arnold se quedó boquiabierto, tanto por el hecho de que lo llamo por su nombre, como por que él no pensaba q Helga opinara eso acerca de él, él siempre pensó q Helga lo odiaba, bueno de echo lo decía a los 4 vientos, claro exceptuando lo de Industrias Futuro

-Helga… yo… gracias, sabia q eras una buena amiga-se paró y le dio un cálido abrazo

-de nada cabeza de balón- dijo en un suspiro q el no noto, pues ella sabía (o eso creía ella) Arnold solo la vería como una amiga…

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el autobús…

-Hola Helga como estas

-Bien Arnoldo, q pasa

-Helga estuve pensando sobre lo que dijiste ayer y bueno creo q lo are

-así se habla!

-pero tendremos q idear algo, no es tan sencillo adentrarse en una selva así como así, he

-Si señor- dijo haciendo un saludo militar

-Descanse soldado- contesto con aire militar, luego de eso echaron a reír

-De q tanto se reirán esos dos

-es que creo que ellos son novios

-¿¡Qué!? y tu como sabes eso Rhonda

-Hay Sid q ingenuo eres no los viste agarrados de la mano ayer

-En… enserio

-Bueno alumnos hoy aremos algo muy especial…- dijo el profesor Simmons entrando al aula

* * *

En el receso…

-Listo Cabeza de balón-dijo Helga llegando con Arnold q guardaba sus cosas en su casillero

-Listo-dijo serrando su casillero

-bueno, empecemos con la misión "San Lorenzo"

-Misión San Lorenzo?

-qué?, la misio debe tener nombre, no?

-Está bien Helga- contesto con una expresión combinada de felicidad y extrañeza

-Primero vamos a otro lado q las paredes oyen- dijo jalándolo de un brazo al armario del conserje

-Que, que pasa?

-Que quieres q nos oigan

-No, perdón

-Bueno, primero necesitaremos dinero, adultos q nos acompañen, una excusa para q nuestros padres no sospechen cuales son las verdaderas intenciones o no nos dejaran ir y unos cómplices q nos ayuden en la misión

-Uou pensaste en todo¡

-Yo siempre pienso en todo Arnoldo

-Lo q tú digas Helga, ¿y a quien propones?

-Bueno yo confió plenamente en Phobie y tú en Gerald, así q si estás de acuerdo, ellos serían una gran opción

-Claro, entonces tú le dirás a Phobie

-Y tú a Gerald

-Entonces inicia la misión

-De acuerdo – Ambos salieron del armario sin darse cuenta q cuando salieron alguien los vio

-No puedo creerlo en verdad son novios- dijo Nadine impresionada

-Se los dije- contesto Rhonda que se encontraba atrás de una pared junto con Nadine, Shenna, Harold, Sid, Stinky, estaban algo alejados de donde se encontraban los rubios así q no oyeron nada, pero sí lograron ver que salieron juntos del armario

-Bueno Arnold a la salida hablare con Phobie y tú con Gerald de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

* * *

En casa Pataki…

-Bueno Helga dime q querías decirme

-Bueno para empezar… ¡Arnold y yo somos amigos!

-Lo se

* * *

-¡Q pero como lo sabes!- dijo un rubio con cabeza de balón a un moreno q se encontraba sentado en la cama del rubio

-los vimos Phobie y yo atrás del bote de basura

* * *

-¡¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes Phobie?!

-Perdóname Helga, es que no encontré el momento adecuado

* * *

-Ni siquiera los vimos, bueno no importa

-y dime q es eso tan importante q tenías q decirme

* * *

-Bueno lo q pasa Phobie es que Arnold y yo tenemos una misión

* * *

-Misión?

-Si Gerald

* * *

-Cual misión?

-Buscaremos a los padres de Arnold en San Lorenzo

* * *

-¿¡Que ¡?, eso está muy lejos viejo y es muy peligroso

-Lo sé pero Helga me dijo cosas q me inspiraron para hacer este viaje

-Helga?

* * *

y quien más ira?

* * *

-Helga me dijo q solo trajéramos a las personas de mayor confianza y pensamos q tu serias una buena opción al igual q Phobie

* * *

-Solo lo sabemos nosotros cuatro, nadie más lo sabe, se mantendrá en secreto, está bien Phobie

* * *

-Mis labios están sellado viejo

* * *

-Mañana hablaremos con Arnold y Gerald para ponernos de acuerdo, e iniciar el plan "San Lorenzo"

* * *

-Plan San Lorenzo?

-así lo llamo Helga

* * *

-Pues cuenta con migo Helga

* * *

-Gracias Gerald sabia q podía confiar en ti

* * *

-Entonces el plan comienza Phobie

* * *

-Se inicia el plan Gerald

* * *

-De acuerdo

* * *

-De acuerdo

* * *

La mañana transcurrió bien, exceptuando los comentarios sobre el posible noviazgo de Arnold y Helga, comentarios los cuales aún no llegaban a los oídos de los rubio ni sus mejores amigos

* * *

En el receso…

-haya están Phobie vamos

-Bueno Arnoldo ya le dijiste- dijo Helga sentándose en la misma mesa en la q se encontraba Gerald y Arnold

-Ya Helga, y tu- contesto bastante sonriente, cosa q le últimamente le sucedía al estar con Helga cosa q ha sido notada por barios

-Ya cabezón, a por cierto Phobie me dio algunas ideas, por ejemplo, para la escusa q le diremos a nuestros padres y maestros podría ser q quieres conocer tus raíces, pero aún nos falta saber cómo conseguiremos dinero sin levantar sospechas, y a q adultos les pediremos q nos acompañen

-pues podríamos trabajar para conseguir el dinero-dijo Gerald tomando un poco de su jugo

-Sí y luego tendremos a todo mundo preguntando la razón del porque queremos el dinero-contesto Helga con ironía

-Entonces q propones Pataki

-Pues podríamos em… no se- dijo recargando su mano es su barbilla y dando un gran suspiro al decir lo ultimo

-A ver ya estoy harta explícame Arnold q esta pasando entre ustedes dos- dijo Rhonda q llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba el cuarteto, acompañada de Nadine, Shenna, Harold, Stinky, Sid, y Lila

-De q hablas Rhonda-contesto Gerald enarcando una ceja

-Del noviazgo de Arnold y Helga

-¡DEL QUE!- contestaron los cuatro al unísono

-De q rallos hablas princesa Lloyd

-De q los hemos visto

-Visto?-dijo Arnold bastante extrañado

-Sí, pasan mucho tiempo juntos, el lunes venían de la mano y compartieron el paraguas, y ayer los vimos salir juntos del armario del conserje, ¡¿QUE RALLOS PASA AQUÍ?!-dijo alzando las manos en signo de pregunta al decir lo ultimo

-Además Arnold no es por nada pero… yo no te imaginaba con alguien tan odiosa como ella¡-dijo Marisa uniéndose a la plática acompañado de comentarios de aprobación de parte de los acompañantes de Rhonda , Helga no aguanto más, dio una fuerte puñetazo en la mesa y se fue de hay bastante furiosa, mientras q Gerald y Phobie se miraban espantados sin moverse de su lugar

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo Arnold levantándose de su asiento igualmente furioso cosa q no se veía todos los días- ¡DEJEN DE CRITICARLA SI NI SIQUIERA CONOCERLA, ELLA ES UNA CHICA MUY AGRADABLE Y DIVERTIDA, SIEMPRE ESTA HAY CUANDO LA NECESITAS, TE APOYA INCONDICIONAL MENTE, Y ES MUY TALENTOSA EN TODO LO Q ASE, ASÍ Q NO VUELVAN A HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA QUEDO CLARO!- apenas dijo lo último salió de ese lugar en busca de la rubia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Arnold no deberían criticar a la gente sin conocerla-dijo Gerald levantándose de su asiento, con tono molesto

-Dado ciertos comentarios pueden lastimar - dijo Phobie de igual forma y haciendo lo mismo, mirando a Mariza con una de esas miradas q matan, para luego irse junto con Gerald en busca de los rubios

-Yo opino lo mismo-dijo Lila q hasta el momento no había dicho nada

-Si yo también, ¡Mariza te pasaste!- dijo Rhonda cruzándose de brazos

-Sí creo q le debo una disculpa-contesto con un tono sincero bajando la cabeza

-Yo también-coincidieron Nadine, Shenna y Stinky

-Todos nos disculparemos, quedo claro, solo ruego por q Pataki no me quite el cuero cabelludo- dijo Rhonda con tono autoritario al principio y tocándose el cabello al decir lo ultimo

* * *

Mientras tanto, un rubio con cabeza de balón, buscaba a una rubia q ase unos segundos se fue furiosa del lugar, y al salir al patio, hay la vio, se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol, mirando al cielo, y diciendo algo, Arnold q no lograba escuchar lo q decía, se acercó a donde se encontraba para oírla mejor, al estar ya cerca se impresiono mucho con lo q escucho, ¡¿ella estaba recitando poesía?!

-O sol q alumbras y el día

Y te escondes en la noche

Escóndeme contigo tras las montañas

O alumbra mi agonía

Tú que me brindas una sombra como compañía

En mis días de dolor

Alumbra mi tris…tristeza

Ayúdame a… a sonreír-

Al decir lo último se le empezó a cortar la vos dos lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, el rubio estaba bastante impresionado al principio pues el jamás la oyó recitar poesía y aunque en Industrias Futuro ella le dijo q escribía poemas en su honor eso no queso del todo claro, pero al notar el dolor en sus palabras, sonrió con cierta tristeza, pues el sabia q ella en realidad no era tan ruda como aparentaba y que se desmoronaba con facilidad, Arnold se puso de cuclillas frente a ella le limpio con suavidad las lágrimas y ella q tenía la mirada baja al sentir su cálida mano, levanto la mirada y se impresiono mucho al verlo

-Arnold?... Digo cabeza de balón q ases aquí

-Helga no me gusta verte así

-No sé de q hablas- dijo desviando la mirada

-Tranquila Helga no tienes por qué fingir con migo

-Lo sé- dijo dando un gran suspiro, para luego ambos abrazarse, al darse el abrazo un grupo de chicos q pasaba por ahí se quedó muy impresionado al verlos en esa posición

-Creo q tendremos q disculparnos después- dijo Rhonda con una sonrisa picara

-Carambolas- dijo Stinky con la boca abierta

* * *

-Donde estarán, Phobie

-No lo sé Gerald

-Creo q ya los vi- dijo Gerald parándose en seco

-Si yo también- dijo dando una risita burlona, por verlos abrazados como la última ves q los encontraron juntos

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola, es gracioso q el final del anterior es muy parecido a este, y perdonen si se ha vuelto repetitivo. Espero q les esté gustando, y cualquier duda q tengan, queja, o alago dejen reviws y yo contestare con gusto… y aunque se q suena extraño si me dejan reviws me inspiran mucho, ¡así q por favor dejen reviws! **


	3. ¿Qué paso en industrias futuro?

**Hola soy yo de nuevo, espero q les guste este capítulo, emociones esperan así q a leer…**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen pero me gustaría que así fuera…**

¿Qué paso en Industrias futuro?

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

-Arnold?... Digo cabeza de balón que ases aquí

-Helga no me gusta verte así

-No sé de q hablas- dijo desviando la mirada

-Tranquila Helga no tienes por qué fingir con migo

-Lo sé- dijo dando un gran suspiro, para luego ambos abrazarse, al darse el abrazo un grupo de chicos q pasaba por ahí se quedó muy impresionado al verlos en esa posición

-Creo que tendremos que disculparnos después- dijo Rhonda con una sonrisa pícara

-Carambolas- dijo Stinky con la boca abierta

-Donde estarán, Phobie

-No lo sé Gerald

-Creo q ya los vi- dijo Gerald parándose en seco

-Si yo también- contesto Phobie dando una risita burlona, por verlos abrazados como la última ves q los encontraron juntos

* * *

En la salida…

-Helga!

-Que pasa Arnoldo?

-Puedo acompañarte a tu casa

-Em… este… si quieres

-Pues vamos- El camino fue muy agradable iban riendo, platicando y divirtiéndose, tanto que casi se pasan de la casa de Helga

-Bueno Helga llegamos

-Bueno pues gracias por acompañarme

-Claro, no hay problema, lo hago con gusto

-¡Olga ya entra, luego pasas tiempo con tu novio Alfred, necesitamos ayuda!

-Bob el no es…

-¡HELGA BEN AYUDAME CON EL PASTEL!- dijo Olga jalando a Helga hacia adentro

-¡Espera!.. ¡Olga!…-dijo Helga tratando de detener a su hermana si éxito- ¡Adiós Arnold!- grito Helga aun siendo jalada por Olga

-¡Adiós Helga, te veo mañana!- contesto con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, Arnold estaba a punto de irse hasta que una vos lo detuvo

-¡Aguarda niño!

-Que pasa señor Pataki?

-Mira yo no voy a meterme en su noviazgo pero… cuida mucho a Helga, ¿quedo claro?

-Claro señor Pataki- dijo Arnold sin aclarar q no son novios, pues sabe de sobra q contradecir a Bob no vale la pena. Y apenas el señor Pataki cerró la puerta se formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro -Tu familia si te quiere Helga solo q no sabe demostrarlo…- dijo en un susurro

* * *

La semana se pasó rápido, con las clases y las juntas para el plan "San Lorenzo", disculpas dirigidas a Helga y Arnold. Y así, pronto llego el fin de semana, el panorama q se veía era de un rubio con cabeza de balón y un moreno con excesivo cabello, ambos amigos se encontraban en la habitación del moreno comiendo galletas y leche

-Arni… Arni… ¡ARNOLD!

-que… ¿¡qué pasa Gerald!?- dijo Arnold exaltado por el gran grito q dio Gerald regresándolo de sus pensamientos

-Te estoy hablando desde hace rato viejo

-Lo siento Gerald estoy un poco distraído

-Un poco?- contesto con ironía -vamos viejo dime q ocurre

-Lo q pasa es que… yo… nada- dijo dando un gran suspiro al decir lo ultimo

-Vamos Arni soy tu mejor amigo no puedes engañarme

-Está bien, comencemos desde el principio

-Cual principio?

-Mira, todo comenzó en Industrias Futuro

-En Industrias Futuro?

-Sí, recuerdas que nunca supimos quién era Voz ronca verdad

-Siii- contesto alargando el sí con un tono inseguro

-Y si ves que nunca te dije que hacía con Helga en la azotea

-Oh, no me digas que…

-Si Helga era voz ronca

-¡¿Que pe-pero por que nos ayudó?!- dijo levantándose de la cama en donde se encontraba sentado

-A eso voy- Gerald solo puso una cara de no entender nada esperando la respuesta de su amigo

-Ella dijo que la razón de él porque de ayudarnos fue… fue… porque me ama- Gerald no contesto nada solo se quedó con la boca abierta soltando la galleta que tenía en la mano- y… me beso

-¡¿TE BESO?!

-y eso no es todo

-Hay viejo q más me has ocultado-dijo tocando su frente con una de sus manos

-Es que… pues… pues… me… me…- dijo el rubio tartamudeando

-Te?

-me gusto- contesto en un susurro que el moreno no logro oír

-Viejo no te escuche nada

-¡ME GUSTO GERALD, ME GUSTO EL BESO, FUE COMO SENTIR UN MILLON DE BOLTIOS POR TODO EL CUERPO, RAYOS FUE FANTASTICO!- contesto exaltado y al decir lo último oculto su rostro entre sus manos

-¿Entonces?…- dijo Gerald con una sonrisa picara

-¿Entontes qué?- contesto enarcando una ceja

-Cuando admitirás q tu sientes lo mismo

-Y tú como…

-Vamos viejo te he visto sonreír cunando ella se acerca, acompañarla a su casa, aprovechas todo momento que tienes para estar con ella, además siempre te preocupas por que ella este bien, viejo creo que esto empezó desde antes de salvar el vecindario

-Tú crees?

-No hay duda viejo estás enamorado- contesto con una sonrisa burlona

-Pero yo lo eche a perder todo Gerald

-¿Por qué viejo?- dijo sentándose junto a el

-Yo estaba confundido, entonces la hice retractarse de lo q me dijo

-¡Que!, ¿pero q le dijiste Arnold?

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:oFlasback:o:o:o:o:o:o :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

-¡qué día tan loco!

-¡S! Ah… ¡dijimos muchas locuras ahí atrás!

-Sí

-Ah sí… ehmm… ¿Arnold? Sobre lo q dije… yo… ¡estábamos nerviosos y…

-Sí, con todas esas emociones nos dejamos!

-¡Nos dejamos llevar!

-N-no hablabas enserio ¿verdad?, en realidad ¿n-no me amas verdad?

-¡Sí!

-S-solo te dejaste llevar por el momento, ¿no?

-¡Sí!

-En realidad me odias ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que te odio torpe cabeza de balón, y nunca lo olvides!, ¡Nunca!

-…Genial…

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:Fin de Flashback:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

-Uou viejo la regaste duro

-Lo sé- dijo dando un suspiro y dejándose caer hacia atrás en la cama del moreno

-Yo te voy a apoyar amigo lo resolveremos, ¿Si?

-Gracias Gerald

* * *

Eran las nueve treinta de la mañana en un sábado soleado, un rubio que se encuentra dormido en un colchón en el piso q es sacudido por un moreno que intentaba despertarlo

-¡Arnold!, ¡Arnold despierta!

-¡Ya!, ¡ya desperté!, ¿Qué hora es Gerald?- contesto exaltado al principio y tallándose los ojos al final

-¡Son las 9:30 de la mañana y quedamos de vernos con las chicas a las 10!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero porque no me despertaste antes!- contesto exaltado y sentándose en la cama

-¡Viejos llevo tratando de despertarte desde hace media hora!

-Lo siento es que no dormí muy bien

-Lo se te la pasaste susurrando Cecil toda la noche

-Es que volví a tener ese sueño donde todos eran diferentes a lo q son, pero ahora en vez de Hilda fue Cecil

-La tuya o la mía?

-La mía Gerald-dijo con ironía- oye tú crees q Helga sea Cecil

-Ya no me sorprendería

-Bueno luego pensare en eso ahora me iré a arreglar

-Si yo también Arni nos vemos abajo

* * *

Mientras tanto en la heladería…

-Donde se abran metido esos dos llevan 15 minutos de retraso

-Tranquila Helga mira hay vienen

-Hola perdonen el retraso- dijo Gerald algo agitado

-Valla hasta q se osan en aparecer- contesto la rubia cruzada  
de brazos

-Lo siento Helga fue mi culpa- coincidió Arnold que llegaba alado de Gerald

-Bueno ya, a que casa iremos, esta ves

-A la tuya Helga- contesto Phobie mirando una libreta

-De acuerdo- contesto soltando un bufido

* * *

En casa Pataki…

-¡Helga!

-Hola Olga- contesto sin muchos ánimos

-O viniste con tu novio Arni, entonces no los molestare, ¡adiós!- dijo Olga dirigiéndose a la cocina con rapidez

-¡¿Cuándo vas a entender Olga?!- dijo Helga tapándose la cara con ambas manos

-Novio?- Pregunto Gerald enarcando una ceja

-Olga cree que somos novios- contesto Arnold algo apenado

-No la culpo- dijo el moreno riendo, para luego recibir un codazo por parte del rubio y una mirada asesina de Helga, mientras Phobie solo miraba la escena divertida

-Auch, solo era una broma- dijo sobándose el costado

En la habitación de Helga…

-Bueno comencemos con la junta- dijo Helga sentándose en la mesa de su escritorio- haber, tenemos el mismo problema desde nuestra primera junta, ¡¿cómo conseguiremos dinero para el viaje?!

-Pues a ninguno se le ha ocurrido nada- contesto el moreno sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-¡NIÑA, OLGA PREPARO GALLETAS PARA TU NOVIO ALFRED Y TUS AMIGOS, BAJA!

-¡Porque, yo que hice de malo!- dijo la rubia golpeando suavemente su cabeza contra su escritorio repetidamente

-Tu papá también cree q son novios- contesto el moreno riendo

-de echo fue el primero- contesto Arnold con una sonrisa recordando lo q le dijo Bob aquel día

-y por qué no lo has aclarado Helga- le dijo Phobie a la rubia q tenía la cabeza recargada en el escritorio

-Lo hice, pero hablarle a Bob es como hablar con la pared

-¡NIÑA, BAJA!, ¡¿Q ESTAS ESPERANDO?!

-¡ya voy!- contesto la rubia levantándose de su asiento y pateando la silla en la que estaba sentada –Acompáñame Phobie

-Acompañando- contesto la morena levantándose de la cama de la rubia en donde se encontraba sentada

-Que rallos ases Arni?- dijo el moreno al notar q su amigo buscaba algo como desesperado en el armario de la rubia, apenas ellas salieron

-¡¿Dónde está?!, ¡¿Dónde?!, ¡¿Dónde?!... ¡Lo encontré!

-¿Qué Viejo?

-Esto!- dijo mostrándole una zapatilla roja

-Oye ese no es el zapato que tienes en tu habitación

-No, este es el par

-Entonces… ¡Helga si es Cecil!

-¡Llegamos!-dijo Helga abriendo la puerta, el rubio escondió rápidamente el zapato en su mochila, por la puerta aparecieron las dos chicas una, con una bandeja de galletas y la otra con vasos de leche -bueno en que estábamos

-En cómo conseguir dinero para el viaje sin levantar sospechas-dijo el moreno disimulando lo que acababa de ocurrir y tomando su vaso de leche

-Saben chicos deberíamos olvidar todo esto, es imposible- dijo el rubio algo melancólico

-Mira Arnoldo, ninguno dijo que iba a ser fácil, pero no te puedes rendir así como así, tal vez tardemos un poco o tal vez mas q poco, pero lo aremos, por q si ni siquiera lo intentas, siempre te quedaras con la duda- dijo un poco exaltada y algo melancólica al decir lo último- somos tus amigos Arnold y no te vamos a abandonar- prosiguió sentándose junto a él, y esta vez más calmada, Gerald y Phobie se miraron sorprendidos por la reacción de la rubia pero luego sonrieron entre si

-Es cierto Arni, no vamos a dejarte solo- dijo Gerald acercándose también

-Somos tus amigos Arnold y te vamos a ayudar- coincidió Phobie haciendo lo mismo

-Siempre te vamos a apoyar- prosiguió Helga con una sonrisa

-Gracias chicos- dijo el rubio con lágrimas en las ojos y con un nudo en la garganta, para luego darse todos un abrazo en grupo


	4. El concurso

**Hola espero que les guste el capitulo**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

* * *

El concurso

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses, las juntas para el plan "San Lorenzo" eran cada vez más escasas, y cuando las esperanzas eran mínimas…

-Buenos días niños – saludo el Sr. Simmons entrando al salón

-Buenos días profesor Simmons- contestaron al unísono

-Bueno antes de iniciar las clases quiero hacerles un anuncio muy especial, falta tan solo un mes para terminar el año escolar y abra un concurso donde deberán escribir una obra de teatro y mostrarla al público, es un concurso a nivel escolar, se seleccionaran 4 personas de cada salón para participar y el premio será un viaje todo pagado por 2 semanas para el salón y los ganadores decidirán a donde se ira- se oyeron gritos de júbilo, mientras Arnold, Helga, Gerald, y Phobie se miraron impresionados, esa era una oportunidad perfecta para poder hacer el viaje sin levantar sospechas

-Y como se decidirán a los participantes- pregunto Helga deseando internamente que no fuera muy difícil

-Se separaran en equipos de cuatro y me entregaran escrita la obra que planean presentar, la mejor obra será la ganadora

-Y cuando se ara esto- cuestiono Phobie

-Me entregaran la obra escrita en tres semanas y el 30 de Junio una semana antes de vacaciones se presentaran las obras que fueron elegidas en cada salón y ese día se decidirá a los ganadores que será la que decidirá el destino del viaje, les daré 20 minutos para que hagan sus equipos y se pongan de acuerdo- apenas termino lo último todos se levantaron de sus lugares haciendo un alboroto en el salón

-Arnold?

-¿Qué ocurre Sid?

-Te gustaría estar en nuestro equipo

-No, lo siento pero voy a estar con alguien más

-Se va a ir con Helga- dijo Harold utilizando un tono y ademanes de enamorado

-¿Y tienes algún problema con eso?- contesto con tono molesto y cruzándose de brazos

-No pe-perdón- dijo algo nervioso dado que Arnold nunca se le había enfrentado, mientras tanto un moreno, una chica oriental, y una rubia miraba impresionados la reacción del rubio

-Bueno chicos y que presentaremos- pregunto Arnold acercándose y sacándolos de su asombro

-Bueno pues que proponen- agrego Gerald como si nada

-¡Ya se!- grito Phobie alegre

-¿Qué se te ocurrió Phobie?- pregunto Gerald expectante

-Tu Historia Helga la que presentaste en el campamento de Literatura

-¡Phobie!- regaño la rubia

-Lo siento- se disculpó la morena tapándose la boca

-¿Taller de literatura?- pregunto el moreno extrañado- Yo no sabía que te gustara escribir Helga- En eso se le vino a la mente un recuerdo a Arnold

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o Flashback :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

-¡Ayyyggrrr!, ¡Así es zopenco!, ¿¡Que esperabas que hiciera después de ver a la persona que amo en problemas!?

-¿Amas?

-¡Ya me escuchaste, te amo, te amo!, ¿¡Que otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche y Hace altares en el armario y ase libros y libros de poemas en tu honor ¡Te amo Arnold, te amo desde el primer día q vi tu cabeza de balón!, ¡A partir de ese momento cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de revelarte finalmente mi secreto , abrazarte y besarte!, ¡Oyyy, ven aquí mi gran amor!

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:oFin de flashback:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

Entonces Arnold recordó que ella había dicho que escribía libros y libros de poemas es su honor, entonces… tal vez… Helga si lo amaba, y aunque antes eso sí que le impresionaría, ahora le parecía fantástico puesto que el sentía lo mismo

-¡ARNOLD DESPIERTA!- decía un moreno agitando una mano frente a el

-He?... si lo siento Gerald estaba distraído

-Lo note- contesto con ironía- bueno en que estábamos

-En que no presentaremos mi historia

-Vamos Helga es muy buena, seguro ganaremos y podremos hacer el viaje- explico la pelinegra tratando de aludirla

-Está bien- contesto en un suspiro arto

-Y a todo esto… ¿de que se trata tu historia?- pregunto Arnold uniéndose a la plática de nuevo

-Em… de nada que te importe zopenco- contesto bastante nerviosa, recordando la inspiración de su historia

-Anda Helga de todas maneras tendrás que decirlo en algún momento- dijo Gerald coincidiendo, Helga dio un suspiro y luego contesto

-Es sobre una campesina que está enamorada de un príncipe, ¡pero el muy zopenco solo se fija en mujeres de su clase sin darse cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente!- y sin darse cuenta la rubia subió el tono molesta, parándose de su asiento-Lo siento- se disculpó sentándose de nuevo, mientras los demás se miraban entre sí, confundidos, excepto por Phobie que sabía la razón de su reacción- y bueno una buja que antes fue echada del reino por los disturbios que llego a causar regreso para vengarse, lanzándole un embrujo al príncipe dejándolo petrificado, poco después los padres del príncipe se enteran de cómo revertir el hechizo, solución la cual era con el beso del verdadero amor, el rey mando traer a las doncellas más bellas del reino, y ninguna lograba revertirlo, y un día en que la campesina se quedó a limpiar la habitación donde se encontraba el príncipe, apenas tuvo oportunidad, ella lo beso y el príncipe despertó, se casaron y bueno ya saben el resto- todo lo narro como si fuera su profesión y tratando de mostrar desinterés al narrar el final

-UaU yo no creí que tu pudieras escribir algo así- argumento el moreno para luego recibir un codazo de parte de la oriental que se encontraba a su lado

-Auch ya se les está haciendo una mala costumbre- se quejó Gerald asiendo un gesto de dolor

Arnold no decía nada solo pensaba "_será que Helga se inspiró en mi para hacer su historia, ella dijo que el príncipe solo se fijaban en las de sus clase, diciendo "su clase" no se referirá a chicas como Sumer, Rut o Lila, y tal vez se estaba representando a sí misma como la campesina" _

* * *

En el receso…

Helga comía su desayuno con Phobie, Arnold y Gerald, ellos conversaban de cosas sin importancia, hasta que fueron interrumpidos

-¡Hermanita bebe¡- grito Olga acercándose a la mesa

-¡Olga!- dijo Helga en tono de reproche

-Lo siento Helga solo quería decirte que ya inicie a dar mis clases- cualquiera que la viera en ese momento se daría cuenta de lo emocionada que estaba

-¿Está bien no importa?- contesto brindándole una cálida sonrisa procurando no bajarle los ánimos a su hermana, cosa que dejo impresionados a solo dos de sus acompañantes que jamás habían visto un gesto así de Helga, ya que Phobie siendo su mejor amiga y conociéndola mejor que nadie había logrado ver muchas veces esa sonrisa, y Arnold pero con el tiempo termino quedando como lo de Industria Futuro

-Entonces nos vemos en casa Helga, adiós chicos- se despidió Olga, refiriéndose primero a Helga y luego a los demás, sin dejar de lado lo emocionada que estaba

-¿Qué hacia tu hermana aquí Helga?- Dijo Gerald enarcando una ceja

-Es la nueva maestra del 4° año

-¿Y tú como sabes eso Arnold?- dijo Helga entre impresiona y confundida, pues ella no había comentado nada con ellos, ni siquiera con Phobie

-Em… yo… pues…- Arnold se dio cuenta de que dejo salir algo que no debió haber dicho-te escuche hablando con Olga a la salida- contesto rindiéndose, mientras Gerald trataba de retener una carcajada

-¡¿Me estabas espiando?!- en ese momento sonó el timbre, Arnold suspiro aliviado cosa que solo fue notada por Gerald

* * *

En casa Shorman…

-Bien ya tenemos solucionado lo del dinero ahora solo falta a que adultos llevaremos- dijo una rubia que inspeccionaba el cuarto de su amado con la mirada, claro sin ser vista

-Pues de hecho no lo tenemos solucionado por completo Helga, primero tenemos que ganar el concurso- contesto el moreno

-Sin duda con la obra de Helga ganaremos- aclaro Phobie con una sonrisa

-Phobie si no fueras mi mejor amiga ya tendrías un diurex en la boca

-Vamos Helga no debes sentirte apenada de tu talento- afirmo la pelinegra, en ese momento entro el abuelo de Arnold

-Hola chaparrito solo quería saber si no necesitan nada

-¡La bruja calamidad llego!- grito la abuela de Arnold entrando inesperadamente y saltando por todo el lugar- ¡Oh Eleonor está aquí!- grito dejando de saltar al darse cuenta de la presencia de Helga y tomándola por los hombros dándole un abrazo de oso, siendo salvada por Phil y Arnold, mientras Gerald y Phobie reían silenciosamente aunque por parte de Gerald no tanto

-Vamos Pookie ellos tienen cosas que hacer- dijo Phil llevándosela a rastras para evitar que hiciera más locuras

-Arnold?, ¿Por qué tu abuela le dijo a Helga Eleonor?- pregunto la morena de rasgos orientales, mientras Helga acomodaba su ropa

-La verdad, ni yo lo sé pero siempre la menciona y dice que por los asuntos de la casa blanca no puede quedarse a comer

-Hay Arni tu abuela es muy extraña- entonces Helga recordó cuando tenía ese problema del sonambulismo y fue a la casa de Arnold y su abuela le había servido huevo y tocino, con lo que ella dibujo, aun inconscientemente la cabeza de Arnold

-Helga ¿estás bien?- dijo Phobie al notar que a Helga se le veía perdida en sus pensamientos con un gesto preocupado

-Eh… si… ¿y que decíamos?- entonces fue a Arnold al que se le vino una recuerdo que levantaba sospechas acerca de Helga

* * *

Y así pronto pasaron las 3 semanas, Helga se apuraba a arreglarse, poniéndose una blusa morada que tenía estampado Love por todos lados, con un pantalón stresh rosa, unos zapatos de piso igualmente morados, y su moño rosado a forma de diadema, el cual era lo único de su antiguo atuendo que no dejaba de usar

-¡Me voy!- grito saliendo de su casa sin un solo toque de cariño en sus palabras, dado que el trato de sus padres hacia ella la han vuelto igual de seca con ellos. Por poco y la dejaba el autobús, y al subir se sentó con Arnold que le apartaba un lugar, como lo ha estado haciendo desde que se hicieron amigos

-¿Qué tal cabezón?

-Hola Helga, a por cierto trajiste la historia

-A si nada más por eso me saludas mejor me voy- reclamo Helga asiéndose la ofendida

-Oye tu sabes que eso no es cierto

-Está bien, está bien, y si, si la traigo, dijo mostrándole un sobre

-¿Puedo verla?

-No lo sé… tal vez… déjame pensar, em… ¡NO!- dicho esto Helga comenzó a reír levantando el documento en dirección contraria a Arnold creyendo haberse salido con la suya sin saber que Arnold, en compañía de ella se había vuelto muy astuto, y disimulando reír con ella en su momento de debilidad logro quitarle el sobre revirtiendo los papeles, en los que esta ves Helga era la que intentaba atraparlo, pero no le era tan sencillo como antes, dado que en el último verano Arnold había logrado alcanzarla en altura logrado así, que ella no pudiera agarrar el sobre

-¡Dame ese sobre Arnoldo!- la rubia saltaba tratando de alcanzarlo, mientras Arnold reía divertido por lo trabajoso que le estaba resultando a Helga recuperarlo

-No hasta que lo lea- aprovecho el rubio sabiendo que en ese momento era el, el que tenían las cartas ganadas, Helga se sentó rendida aceptando su derrota

-Bien, pero quiere ese sobre intacto para entregárselo a Simmons quedo claro

-Si General- dijo asiendo un saludo militar como últimamente hacia cuando Helga le indicaba algo, bueno más que indicarle mandarle. Arnold bajo primero del autobús para ofrecerle como siempre la mano a Helga para bajar, que era más por el simple contacto de la mano de el con la de Helga, que por caballerosidad, misma razón de que Helga aceptara sus atenciones. Y antes de que el rubio se diera vuelta Helga intento quitarle el sobre, el cual Arnold tenía en la espalda siendo sostenido por su mano izquierda, pero el, conociendo los propósitos de la rubia logro darse vuelta a tiempo haciendo que quedaran cerca, demasiado cerca, ninguno se movió de la posición en la que se encontraban, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, Arnold sintió un gran deseo de robarle un beso, el tan simple hecho de tener sus labios tan cerca era tentador, ambos se miraban con amor, con deseo, con ternura, encanto que pronto fue interrumpido

-Oigan par de tortolitos guarden sus muestras de afecto para lugares menos públicos no creen- reclamo Rhonda bajando aun lado de ellos obligándolos a moverse de su posición y antes de continuar con su camino dio un último vistazo al par de rubios viendo cómo se ponían todos sonrojados, pues aunque el tema de que si eran novios o no ya era cosa del pasado, eso no quería decir que ellos no siguieran siendo el centro de atención en los rumores escolares, aunque ahora los rumores ahora eran menos rumores y más verdad, rumores como los de una atracción mutua entre ese par de rubios que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos

-¿Vamos a entrar?- pregunto Gerald llegando junto con Phobie rompiendo la tensión del momento- ¿De qué me perdí?

-¿Perderte? ¿Perderte qué? ¿Qué tendrías que perderte?- Ambos contestaron al mismo tiempo, como si los hubieran cachado haciendo una travesura, cosa que dejo más intrigados a Phobie y Gerald

-Bien… por que no mejor entramos- comento Phobie tratando de aligerar las cosas

Continuara…

* * *

**Queridos lectores…**

**Perdonen las tardanzas, pero es que no he tenido tiempo y por ende no he tenido inspiración y no voy a escribir tonterías, pero como disculpa por mi tardanza publique una nueva historia llamada "Del terror al amor" es una historia donde en un paso se pasa del terror al romance y viceversa, espero que les guste y espero que comprendan mis tardanzas, bonito día**

** A por cierto Danny-nekko no te preocupes, a mí me molesta mucho que no terminen las historias, por eso yo no debo hacer lo mismo, así que no te preocupes, tal vez me tarde pero nunca dejo mis historias por la mitad**


	5. La ironia de los papeles

**Hola espero que les guste esta historia **

**Los derechos no me pertenecen**

**Disfruten**

* * *

La ironía de los papeles

-Buenos días alumnos- saludo el director Wartz (corríjanme si no se escribe así) entrando al aula- La profesora de inglés enfermo de gripe y no asistirá, así que tendrán esta hora libre- se escucharon gritos de júbilo y alegría

-Hola Arnold- Lila al no recibir respuesta sonrió pensando sincera "_Seguro que lo que haces tiene que ver con Helga, tú y ella son el uno para el otro, espero serlo yo también con el chico del que estoy enamorada" _dicho esto voltio a mirar a Brainy que respiraba en el oído de Helga, para luego recibir un puñetazo por parte de ella, _"Si fuera celosa, me volvería loca"_ bromeo al notar lo atontado que Brainy miraba a Helga. Mientras tanto Arnold seguía perdido, leyendo la obra de Helga sin siquiera prestar atención a Lila, que ya se había retirado con Rhonda y las demás

* * *

En el receso…

-Perdón por la tardanza- se disculpó Arnold llegando a la mesa con Gerald, Helga y Phobie- Por cierto, gracias Helga es una gran historia- menciono emocionado entregándole el documento

-¿Le prestaste tu historia?- pregunto Gerald impresionado

-Bueno no exactamente- comento Helga cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Arnold entre divertida y enojada

-De que habla viejo- pregunto el moreno intrigado, entonces Arnold comenzó a reír sin razón recordado la desesperación de Helga por no poder alcanzar el folder, causando que Helga recordara lo mismo, y sin poderlo evitarlo comenzó a reír también, dejando a Gerald y Phobie aún más confundidos

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto Gerald aun sin lograr entender, apagando las risas de ambos rubios que se miraban entre si apenados

RRRRIIIINNNN

Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre bloqueando cualquier respuesta o escusa que pudieran dar

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días niños- saludo el señor Simmons –Antes de comenzar las clases tengo una anuncio muy especial que hacerles, todas sus historias fueron muy especiales, pero solo una podrá pasar a la siguiente fase, así que sin más rodeos, les anunciare que la obra ganadora es… "Más allá de tu mirada" obra perteneciente equipo de Arnold, Helga, Phobie, y Gerald- se escucharon gritos de júbilo, desaprobación, y halagos

* * *

En casa Heyerdahl

-¡Pasamos a la siguiente fase!- grito un feliz Gerald

-Se los dije- afirmo sonriente Phobie

-En verdad tienes mucho talento Helga- menciono Arnold sentándose en la cama a su lado, causando el sonrojo de la rubia

-Si si, como sea- disimulo Helga desviando la mirada

-¿Y cuándo comenzaremos a ensayar?- pregunto el moreno

-Primero hay que escoger a los personajes- opino la pelinegra, cometario el cual causo el rubor de Helga, cosa que fue notada por Phobie que noto el error en sus palabras

-Bien podemos hacerlo al azar- sugirió Gerald

-Buena idea- opino Arnold, entonces Phobie comenzó a hacer papelitos y los metió en una lapicera que Helga tenia vacía

-Bien, tomen uno- dijo Phobie pasando la lapicera frente a ellos

-Rey Douglas - menciono Gerald extrañado leyendo el papelito que saco, pues el no sabían aun exactamente sobre la estructura de la historia

-Bruja malvada del reino- dijo Phobie divertida leyendo también su papelito

-jajaja bueno Phobie no tienes nada de malvada pero bueno-comento Helga riendo

-Y Arnold… ¿qué papel te toco?- pregunto Gerald aun entra risas

-Soy el príncipe Lonard- leyó Arnold dándose cuenta de la ironía en el papel que le toco, y Helga al escucharlo detuvo su risa, causando el silencio también de los demás, entonces rápidamente abrió su papelito temiendo lo peor, y al ver qué papel le toco se quedó pasmada

-Helga… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Phobie preocupada, y al leer el papelito entendió la reacción de la rubia- Em… vamos a… a la sala un momento- Phobie estaba muy nerviosa pues la reacción de su amiga podía ser muy obvia, así que la tomo de los hombros y la empujo hasta la sala, Helga no cambiaba su posición solo movía las piernas sin reacción alguna, mientras que Arnold y Gerald solo se miraban extrañados entre sí

Ya en la sala…

-Helga… Helga…- no recibía respuesta- ¡HELGA!- grito Phobie agitándola por los hombros

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer Phobie!? Esa obra está inspirada en él, ¡¿cómo are para disimularlo?! ¡¿y si llega a sospechar!? - pregunto la rubia reaccionando al fin

-Tranquilízate no pasara nada, solo disimula- contesto la morena tratando de aludirla para que no se echara para atrás

-Pero y si no puedo, tu viste como reaccione cuando vi que me toco ser Rosalinda, la campesina que lo besa- contesto sentándose en el sillón un poco más calmada

-Vamos Helga no te retractes ahora, lo lograras, confió en ti

-Bien- dijo rindiéndose

-¡Está todo bien allá abajo!- Pregunto un rubio con cabeza de balón asomándose desde la puerta del cuarto

-¡Em… si ahora vamos, solo llevaremos algunas botanas!- contesto Phobie disimulando lo más que pudiera- Bueno Helga acompáñame a la cocina- menciono Phobie esta bes en vos baja para que solo la escuchara la rubia

-Bien chicos aquí están las botanas- dijo Helga entrando a la habitación y abriéndola con la cadera pues traía las manos ocupadas al igual que Phobie

-¡Genial!- grito Gerald poniéndose de pie y tomando una fritura apenas dejaron las charolas sobre la cama

-¡No te atasques Geraldo!- Se burlo Helga

-Déjame en paz Pataki- contesto Gerald con la boca llena

-Bien Bien ya chicos tranquilos- menciono Arnold tratando de evitar una pelea

-Bueno Helga traes tu historia para que podamos empezar

-Si Phobie- contesto la rubia cansada

* * *

Y así pasaron los días llenos de ensayos y planes, hasta que por fin llego el gran día que definiría si hacían o no ese viaje en busca de los padres de Arnold

-Estoy nerviosa Phobie- comento una rubia que esta vestida con un vestido blanco con un poco de vuelo que le llega a la rodilla, un mandil rosa encima, y el cabello lo traía amarrado con una cofia, disimulando un uniforme de sirvienta

-Tranquilízate Helga, todo va a salir bien- Le contesto Phobie tratando de tranquilizarla, ella llevaba una peluca negra que le llegaba hasta la cadera, un vestido más largo de color negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y los ojos pintados del mismo color- No es la primera vez que lo actuamos, y lo hemos ensayado muy bien

-Pues sí, pero es la primera vez que aremos la parte del beso

-Pero fue idea tuya lo de dejar el beso para el final

-Sí, si lo sé- dijo asiendo un puchero

-Hola Phobie, hola Hel…- Arnold se quedó mudo al notar lo bonito que se le veía aquel traje a Helga

-Hola chicas perdonen la tardanza- dijo Gerald sacando a Arnold de su transe- sierra la boca amigo o llenaras la escuela con tu baba- se burló Gerald diciéndolo más bajo para que solo lo oyera su amigo

-¡Gerald!- reclamo Arnold

-¡Bien chicos están todos listos, échenle muchas ganas, pero sobre todo diviértanse!- anuncio Olga con un megáfono, la cual fue seleccionada para dirigir todo el espectáculo y como jurado se seleccionó a el director Wartz, el profesor de artes, el de música, y algunos otros profesores que no pertenecían a la escuela pues era un concurso a nivel sector

Y pronto comenzó el espectáculo. Unos lo hacían bien y otros más o menos hasta que llegó el turno de Arnold, Helga, Gerald y Phobie

-¡Ahora con ustedes la obra "Más allá de tu mirada"!

-Una luz alumbra la mañana y no siento su calor, pues el amor de mi vida, no notara mi dolor- declamo Helga entrando a escena, pues era ella quien abriría el espectáculo

La obra continuo muy bien, pues existía una conexión entre los protagonistas, lo que le daba una esencia especial a la obra, y al fin llegaron a la escena del beso

-Oh mi ángel, mi musa, mi sol, ahora que encuentras postrado en esta gran cama de seda, será la única oportunidad que tendré de besar tus labios como muestra de mi amor eterno e incondicional hacia a ti- dicho esto se acercó hasta la cama donde Arnold se encontraba recostado, y aun con los nervios de punta tanto por Arnold como por Helga, deseándose mentalmente no ser muy obvios sobre sus sentimientos, ella se acercó siguiendo el guion y lo beso, beso el cual después algunos segundos (tal y como decía el libreto de Helga) Arnold correspondió. Se hiso la boda, sellando tanto la boda como la obra con un beso, el lugar se llenó de aplausos y lágrimas, el telón se serró, era tiempo para que el jurado decidiera al ganador, todos estaban muy nerviosos, el tiempo parecía eterno hasta que se escuchó la voz de Olga desde el micrófono

-Su atención damas y caballeros, los jueces han tomado su decisión, la obra ganadora es…

Continuara…

* * *

**Jajaja soy mala… no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que tengo que dejar algo de intriga debes en cuando, espero no se molesten, además ya llevo la mitad del otro capítulo así que no tardare mucho**

**Posdata:**

**Aclaro que los papás tienen permitido asistir al concurso por eso es en el auditorio, y es una concurso a nivel sector, así que no solo están compitiendo con la misma escuela, sino que también con otras**

**Y díganme… ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Arnold ara el viaje a San Lorenzo o tendrán que buscar otro recurso?... esperen el siguiente capítulo y lo sabrán**

**Y plis dejen reviews pues me inspiran mucho con ellos y se cómo voy, así que por favor… DEJEN REVIEWS **


	6. ¡Ganamos!

**Hola a todos, espero no haberme tardado mucho en subir este capitulo**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen**

**Bueno, disfruten…**

* * *

¡Ganamos!

Era tiempo para que el jurado decidiera al ganador, todos estaban muy nerviosos, el tiempo parecía eterno hasta que se escuchó la voz de Olga desde el micrófono con un sobre en la mano

-Su atención damas y caballeros, los jueces han tomado su decisión… la obra ganadora es… ¡"Más allá de tu mirada"! ¡Obra perteneciente a Arnold Shorman, Helga Geraldine Pataki, Phobie Heyerdahl y Gerald Johanssen- grito Olga emocionada al notar que esa era la obra de su hermana, se escucharon aplausos y hurras en todo el lugar en especial de parte de sus compañeros de salón, que era más por el hecho de que gracias a ellos irían de viaje gratis, que por el triunfo de sus amigos

-¡No puedo creerlo ganamos!- grito Gerald emocionado

-¡Se los dije!- contesto Phobie igual de emocionada

-¡Ah estoy tan feliz!- menciono Helga igualmente

-¡Gracias chicos!- coincidió Arnold mientras se daban un abrazo los cuatro

-¡Felicidades!- comento Sid llegando junto con el resto del grupo

-¡Arriba el equipo del niño con faldita!- grito Harold causando las risas de sus compañeros, después de eso entre todos levantaron a los cuatro gritando hurras y porras para sus compañeros

-¡Escuchen por favor!- pidió el profesor Simmons parando el alboroto- Necesito saber a dónde se ara el viaje

-¡En San Lorenzo!- dijeron los cuatro chicos al unísono, causando un poco de extrañeza entre sus compañeros

-Bueno esta algo lejos pero ustedes ganaron y está dentro de los límites, así que… ¡Hagámoslo!- grito el profesor alentando- les entregare sus permisos para que los firmen sus padres, y Arnold, Helga, Gerald y Phobie, pueden traer a tres personas extras que ustedes decidan, pero no es obligatorio, me traerán el permiso mañana y ustedes- señalando al cuarteto ganador- el nombre de los familiares que los acompañaran

-¡Sí!- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

* * *

En casa Pataki…

-¡Podremos hacer el viaje!- grito una feliz rubia dando vueltas por su cuarto

-Baya Pataki yo no sabía que tu podías estar feliz por algo que le beneficia a alguien que no fueras tu

-Ash eso me gano por ayudar- bufo Helga sentándose cruzada de brazo

-¡Gerald!- reclamo Arnold, mientras Phobie lo miraba de forma reprobatoria

-¡Bien bien lo siento!- se disculpó no de muy buena gana

-Si, como sea niño pelo- contesto Helga desinteresadamente, en lo que Gerald solo giro los ojos fastidiado

-¿Y a quienes invitaremos?- menciono Phobie sacando una libreta y una pluma lista para apuntar

-Pues, podríamos invitar a la hermana de Helga- opino el moreno recibiendo palabras de aprobación de los demás

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡ESTAN LOCOS!?- grito Helga poniéndose de pie

-Es una buena idea Helga pues ella sabe del plan y nos estuvo ayudando a ensayar la obra- coincidió Arnold

-Vamos Helga, además no se supone que ya se llevaban mejor- opino la oriental

-¡Ash está bien!- dijo rindiéndose y tirándose sobre la cama

Minutos después…

Helga entro hecha una furia aventando la puerta

-¡AH!- grito furiosa

-¿Que paso Helga?- pregunto Phobie preocupada al igual que los demás

-¡OLGA, OLGA PASO!

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: Flashback o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

-Oye Olga

-Hola Helga, quieres uno- menciono mostrándole la charola de panqueques que sacaba del horno

-Olga, quieres acompañarnos al viaje a San Lorenzo- soltó sin rodeos ignorando su propuesta

-¡Oh claro que quiero acompañarlos a su viaje hermanita!- grito Olga emocionada

-¿Qué viaje?- pregunto Bob entrando a la cocina y tomando un panque

-Helga ira de excursión con sus amigos del salón

-¡Olga!- reclamo Helga en tono reprobatorio

-Ups lo siento- se disculpó en vos baja

-Yo te acompaño hija, te puedes lastimar- menciono Bob poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Olga

-Pero papi el paseo es de Hel…

-¡Nada, yo voy a ir!- aclaro sin cambiar de opinión

-¡Pero escúchame el paseo es para Helga!- dijo Olga sin dejar de lado su tono dulce pero más alto

-Si si como sea, yo voy a ir

SSPPLLAAASS

Se oyó como Helga dio fuertemente con sus puños sobre la mesa asiendo sonaran algunos trastes que se encontraban en el fregadero, y se fue furtiva de ahí

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o Fin del Flashback :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

-¡AH ESTOY HARTA!- grito Helga furiosa al terminar de contar la historia, luego miro sus puños algo rojos por el gran golpe que dio llenándose aún más de ira desmedida, mientras sus compañeros se miraban preocupados

TOC TOC

Se escuchó como alguien llamo a la puerta

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Olga abriendo levemente la puerta

-Claro- contesto Arnold sabiendo que Helga no contestaría

-¿Hermanita puedo hablar contigo?- Helga no contesto solo le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos

-Helga deberías hablar con tu hermana- sugirió Arnold poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerle caso a un cabeza de bal…?- Helga no termino pues la mirada de Arnold era determinada y sincera, ella sabía que estaba haciendo mal pues su hermana no tiene la culpa de que su padre era un terco

-¡De acuerdo!-contesto rindiéndose, dicho esto se paró en dirección a su hermana

-¿Bien que quieres?- pregunto sin muchas ganas estando ya afuera de la habitación

-¿Me acompañas un momento a mi cuarto?

-¿Tengo otra opción?- contesto sin cambiar su actitud

-Mira- menciono Olga sacando una caja de zapatos forrada de papel crepe rosa, con estampas de todos tipos y colores y una inscripción en medio que decía _Olga y Helga_

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto extrañada

-Ábrelo- contesto Olga con una sonrisa, Helga se impresiono mucho con lo que vio adentro, tenía fotos de ellas dos juntas en infinidad de lugares, cartas dedicadas una para la otra, un par de pulseras "de hermanas" y mucho mas

-Yo no recuerdo haber hecho esto- contesto Helga aún más extrañada

-Eras pequeña, y no duro mucho pues yo me mude y cuando regrese tú eras otra, más aislada, alejada, yo lo tome como algo pasajero, pero me di cuenta de que no lo era, quise acercarme de nuevo a ti pero tú no me lo permitías, y no entendía que era lo que te actuaba hablar así, pero cuando recibí tu última carta… me di cuenta de todo- dijo mostrándole la carta la cual estaba está el fondo de la caja, Helga la tomo reconociéndola y comenzó a leer su contenido

_Olga:_

_Mira estoy algo ocupada escuchando alaridos de "la perfecta Olga" así que ya no te voy a enviar cartas, pero no te preocupes por tu "hermanita bebe" que "la perfecta Olga" seguro y recibe cartas diario seguro si vuelves se hará una fiesta nacional, la fiesta a la que seguro no voy a estar invitada (como si fuera nuevo) así que ya no te quito tu valioso tiempo "hija perfecta, la que cualquier padre desearía, tan linda y educada"_

_Att: Helga o invisible (como te guste más)_

Al terminar de leer la carta desvió la mirada algo apenada, recordando que ese día se había puesto furiosa cuando recibieron una llamada de la escuela sobre que Helga había sacado la mejor calificación en el examen de literatura, pero su papa se puso a hablar de lo perfecta que era Olga olvidándose por completo de ella

-No te sientas mal hermanita, al contrario, gracias a esa carta me di cuenta de que siempre viví en un mundo que no existía - menciono Olga adivinando su pensamientos

-¿Fui algo ruda no lo crees?

-Un poco hermanita pero lo necesitaba - contesto pasando su brazo por los hombros de Helga, a lo que Helga le brindo una sonrisa-lamento ser una bocona- menciono recordando lo de momentos atrás

-No importa, tú no tienes la culpa de que Bob sea un terco de marca- comento Helga agarrándose la cabeza causando una risita de parte de su hermana

-Y como recompensa los ayudare en su plan, y juro esta ves serrar mi bocota- menciono Olga algo seria y luego riendo junto con Helga

-Gracias Olga- contesto Helga abrazando a su hermana cosa que la tomó por sorpresa, para luego corresponderlo

De regreso a la habitación donde los chicos conversaban por lo bajo…

-Está todo bien Helga?- pregunto la pelinegra al ver a su amiga entrar a la habitación con un extraño mejor humor

-Más que bien Phobie- contesto la rubia sentándose en la cama

-Y… tu hermana si nos acompañara- pregunto Gerald con algo de temor de que su pregunta le regresara el mal humor de momentos atrás

-Obvio que ira, Geraldo- contesto con sarcasmo pero sin perder su buen humor

-A… ok- contesto aun extrañado por su cambio de carácter tan repentino

-Y a quien más propones para que nos acompañen- pregunto Arnold feliz de que Helga resolviera sus asuntos

-Yo supongo que con dos personas es suficiente o serian un impedimento para efectuar nuestro plan- comento la oriental con su libreta en mano

-Bueno ya que todo está resuelto tengo que recordarles que este será un viaje peligroso, iremos a un lugar que no conocemos, y no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos pero todo baldra la pena si logramos rescatar a los padres de Arnold, ¡así que no se aceptan llorones!- ordena Helga autoritaria

-¡De acuerdo!- contestaron al unísono

-¡Listos para esta aventura!- volvió a decir la rubia del mismo modo poniendo una mano en el centro

-¡Listos!- dijeron todos poniendo sus manos encima de la de Helga y luego levantándolas al mismo tiempo al decir "¡Listo!"

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y gracias a todos por sus comentarios y**** para los que no deja, plis dejen reviews aunque sea el más insignificante, me gustaría saber que leen mi historia**

**AVISO: ****voy a tomar un curso de canto, actuación y baile y tal vez no suba la ****continuación** hasta acabar las clases que será hasta finales de agosto pero no les aseguro nada, tal ves lo suba antes, tal vez después, pero de que subo la continuación, es porque la subo, ESO LO PROMETO

**Que tengan un muy lindo día Atte.: Anjiluz**


	7. Un mar de sorpresas

**Hola espero que les guste este capítulo…**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

**Disfruten…**

* * *

Un mar de sorpresas

Todos se encontraban muy emocionados por la aventura que iban a vivir, siendo despedidos por sus familiares, los padres de Rhonda la cual llevaba más de media casa en maletas, Harold y Gerald los cuales eran aplastados por el fuerte abrazo por parte de su mamá, Phobie que era despedida por sus padres, Helga, Olga y Bob que eran despedidos por Miriam, Arnold que es despedido por sus abuelos y todos los habitantes de Susen Arms los cuales hacían un gran alboroto, y muchos más familiares que lloraban, aconsejaban, se abrazaban, etc…

-¡Todos suban al autobús que aún tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto!-anuncio el director Wards que aunque no lo admitiera también estaba emocionado por el viaje, y así poco a poco todos fueron subiendo

* * *

En el aeropuerto…

-Escuchen por favor – anuncio el señor Simmons subiéndose a una banca para llamar la atención entre el alboroto de sus alumnos- en unos minutos saldrá nuestro vuelo, yo entregare los boletos de todos, cuiden sus pertenencias y no olviden nada

El vuelo fue un muy entretenido para todos, iban platicando y haciendo algo de alboroto, pero no demasiando pues no eran los únicos viajando en ese avión, pronto fueron presos de la noche por lo que muchos se dispusieron a dormir y Arnold que era de los pocos que aún no era presa de Morfeo se encontraba leyendo una historieta, le avía tocado sentarse entre Helga y el profesor Simmons, hasta que se cansó de leer y la guardo y mientras se acomodaba para dormir dio una mirada a Helga la cual ya se encontraba dormida y le pareció la cosa mal linda del mundo ver como Helga suspiraba con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó suavemente para no despertarla, le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, sin darse cuenta de que el profesor Simmons el cual no estaba tan dormido lo vio discretamente con una sonrisa

Y pronto la luz del sol y la llamada de la azafata despertó a todos, Helga se sentía de un extraño mejor humor, que era lo que había ocurrido que la puso así, bajaron de apoco del avión y Arnold (como era de esperarse) ayudo a bajar a Helga ofreciendo su mano. Al salir del aeropuerto todos se quedaron impresionados con el bonito lugar, no era como todos esperaban, un abandonado asentamiento con olor a estiércol, era un bello poblado, claro no muy actualizado pero muy bello lleno de árboles, vegetación y paz, se respiraba un aroma a limpio y paz

-Hay que bello lugar- menciono Lila con su tono característico de siempre, entrelazando sus manos y poniéndolas en una de sus mejillas- no lo crees Brainy- pregunto asiendo churritos con su cabello lo que causo que el chico se sonrojara

-Claro señorita Lila- contesto apenado, no entendía por qué pero últimamente Lila lo ponía muy nervioso

-¡ATENCION!- grito el señor Simmons a sus alumnos los cuales empezaban a dispersarse comenzando a turistear por el lugar- ¡Antes de que vallan a cualquier lugar tenemos que ir a donde nos hospedaremos!

* * *

-¡¿CABAÑAS?!- grito Rhonda reclamando

-Este no es un poblado muy actualizado, no hay hoteles por aquí, estoy es lo que se pudo conseguir- contesto el profesor Simmons con su tono calmado y alegre de siempre recibiendo un bufido por parte de ella como respuesta- abra 4 por cabaña- menciono mirando una lista- Los adultos estarán en una cabaña, Helga Geraldine Pataki, Arnold Shorman, Phobie Heyerdahl y Gerald Johanssen como ustedes fueron el cuarteto ganador estarán en la cabaña número uno la cual es la más grande, aunque no por mucho, Lila Sawyer, Brainy Williams…- y así continuo con los demás.

Al entrar a la cabaña todos se quedaron perplejos como anteriormente, la cabaña era muy linda y acogedora asta Rhonda se había tragado sus reclamos, verdaderamente había valido la pena ir a ese lugar, el cual era un mar de sorpresas (y las que les esperaban)

Continuara…

* * *

**Si si, lo se me tarde mucho y entregue poco pero es que necesitaba una introducción a San Lorenzo, pero no se preocupen que ya empecé el otro capítulo, que tengan un lindo día y tal vez lo suba mañana**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Un mar de sorpresas parte 2

**Hola…lo ven les dije que publicaría el siguiente capítulo rápido y lo hice…**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

**Disfruten…**

* * *

-¡DESPIERTEN TODOS!- anuncia el director Wartz con un megáfono pasando frente a las cabañas recibiendo el reclamo de más de un alumno

-El será nuestro guía chicos es una persona nativa de aquí que conoce mucho su cultura- menciona el profesor Simmons presentando al hombre a su lado

-Mucho gusto yo soy Eduardo y estaré muy complacido de inculcares mis raíces- Arnold al escuchar ese nombre que se le hace tan conocido se acerva abriéndose paso entre la multitud

-¡O por Dios eres tú!- es lo que dice aquel hombre interrumpiendo su presentación- [mujer ven mira quien es]- grita en su idioma natal

-[¡O querido niño!]- grita si esposa abrazándolo con un abrazo más estrujador que el de Olga, lo que causo impresión y risas entre sus compañeros, y una mirada acusadora pero divertida de Helga asía Olga causando aún más risas por los que lo notaron y sabían su significado

-¿Se conocen?- pregunta el director Wartz asombrado

-Mi esposa cuidaba a Arnold cuando sus padres salían en sus misiones

-creo que lo recuerdo- responde Arnold cuando pido liberarse de los brazos de su ex nana

-pues que pequeño es el mundo no es cierto Arnold-menciona Rhonda llegando a su lado y mirándolo cómplice cosa que Arnold no comprende pero no lo deja responder pues regresa al lado de Lila y Nadine

Después de los saludos y recuerdos, el tour se llevó a cabo y fue muy interesante pues no era el típico lugar histórico al que nadie le interesa, sus leyendas y sus tradiciones eran muy interesante dado que todo tenía un porque y hasta los días festivos que también se celebraban en Hillwood son más atrayentes en ese lugar como el 31 de diciembre por la noche en donde se escoge a algún chavo el cual llevara un tenate de palma una chamarra vieja grande, se le amarra a la cintura y por la espalda aparece una joroba simulada, se le pone una barba larga de ixtle y un sombrero viejo representando así al año viejo, se junta un grupo de muchachos y llevan por delante al chico disfrazado de viejito y van de casa encasa cantando "una limosna para este pobra viejo que ha dejado hijos para el año nuevo", si la gente de la casa le da algo se canta "ya se va el viejito muy agradecido porque en esta casa fue bien recibido" y si no le dan nada se canta "ya se va el viejito con barbas de alambre porque en esta casa están muertos de hambre", les ha explicado con detalle todo lo que se ase durante el año, y todos han estado muy atentos y participativos cosa que rara vez se logra

-Este río a donde da- pregunta Phobie mirándolo atentamente

-Este rio da a la Peña pero ese lugar es muy peligroso así que nadie va hacia allá

-y donde queda ese lugar- pregunta Helga con claro interés y al ver la mirada de extrañeza de su guía corrige- digo, para no ir- dice disimulando su nerviosismo mientras Rhonda la mira disimuladamente

-mmmm- piensa tomándose la barbilla y mirando al horizonte- está yendo al oriente por ahí, pasando el riachuelo de "Xumei", como 20 kilómetros adentro de la selva, antes de llegar a la cascada de "Piedras Altas"

-A ok, gracia- contesta disimulando desinterés aunque ha estado haciendo cuentas mentales

-Bueno continuemos…

* * *

-Ya tenemos la dirección y con el mapa de Arnold lograremos dar con su paradero- dice Helga en vos baja cuando se encuentra adentro de la cabaña después de regresar del tour

-¡ABER QUIERO SABER POR QUE NO CONFIAS EN NOSOTROS!- grita Rhonda entrando a la cabaña y abriendo la puerta de sopetón siendo seguida por los demás compañeros

-¿De qué hablas Rhonda?- pregunta Arnold bastante extrañado

-Miren por algo soy la reina del chisme, ¿no es así?- contesta ya más calmada recordando como la llama debes en cuando Helga

-¿y que con eso?- pregunta Helga enarcando una ceja

-Que ya sé que está pasando aquí, Arnold- dirigiéndose a el- quieres encontrar a tus padres- los cuatro se miran impresionados de que lo haya descubierto

-¿y tú… cómo?- dice Gerald desconcertado

-Las miradas cómplices cuando se realizó el concurso, la precisión que pusieron en venir asía acá, el interés en saber dónde estaba la Peña, no es por nada pero soy muy observadora y nadie me engaña

-Desacuerdo princesa Lloyd y ahora que aran delatarnos- reclama Helga cruzándose de brazos

-Ayudarlos- contesta con decisión- todos en realidad- dice sincera recibiendo el asentimiento de sus acompañantes

-No tie…

-No me salgas con que no tenemos por qué ayudarte Arnold, te vamos a ayudar te guste o no- reclama Rhonda exaltada poniendo las manos en jarras

-Si Arnold, además tú siempre nos ayudaste y apoyaste, ahora nos toca a nosotros apoyarte- concuerda Stinky

-Creo que no hay otra opción- menciona Helga con rudeza pero feliz de que con más ayuda abra más posibilidades de que logren su cometido- ¡pero nada de querer a su mami y querer echarse para atrás, si se unen será ir juntos hasta el final sin importar a que nos enfrentemos!- dice Helga autoritaria

-yo me uno- comenta Rhonda con decisión poniendo su mano sobre la de Helga la cual está en el centro como la anterior ves, lo que llama la atención Arnold

_"es tan lista y decidida"_ piensa con una sonrisa soñadora

-yo también me uno- menciona Sid poniendo su mano también en el centro aclaración que regresa a Arnold de su ensoñación

-yo también- concuerda Stinky

-por el niño con faldita- bromea Harold causando la risa de sus compañeros

-yo estoy contigo Arnold- concuerda Brainy si tartamudear lo que los impresiona

-yo ayudare- concuerda Lila con su tono dulce de siempre pero con precisión y decisión

-Me uno- también Curly pareció tener más cordura

-Te ayudaremos- se unen Eugene, Sheena y Nadine

-Entonces hagámoslo- Menciona Helga cuando todos tienen las manos en el centro

-¡AGASMOLO!- alzaron las manos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno pues dadas las circunstancias necesitaremos algo de ayuda para salir de aquí sin levantar sospechas antes de tiempo y nos hagan regresar si haber llegado lejos

-y que aremos- pregunta Sid enarcando una ceja

-Tengo un plan

* * *

-¿Olga?- pregunto Helga entrando a la cabaña donde sabe esta ella

-¿Que pasa Helga?.-contesta dejando el libro de primeros auxilios que leía aun lado

-Podrías ayudarme en algo

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

-Necesito que distraigas al profesor Simmons y al director Wartz, solo hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos para que no logren regresarnos

-Por supuesto cuenta con migo, pero… no quieres que distraiga también a tus demás compañeros

-demasiado tarde- contesto bromeando lo que confundió a Olga- ellos ya se enteraron, y al parecer quieren ayudar

-¿y cuando se irán?

-pues planeamos irnos a primera hora mañana

-pero es muy temprano- contesto preocupada

-no te preocupes iremos juntos, y llevamos lo necesario para una aventura en el bosque- contesta tranquila

-bueno, cuenta con migo… y cuídate mucho- dice dándole un abrazo menos estrujador a los que acostumbra dar

-gracias y no te preocupes la vieja Betsi y los 5 vengadores siempre están listos- contesta abrazándola también

-hay hermanita siempre la misma

-y tú también Olga siempre la misma

Después de eso echaron a reír, felices de tenerse la una a la otra

* * *

-¡Listo, Olga nos ayudara!- anuncia entrando a la habitación- ahora tomen solo lo que necesiten y nos vemos aquí mañana a la seis de la mañana en punto

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Arriba todos!- ordena el director Wartz de igual manera que la mañana anterior- ¡Que esperan levántense!- vuelve a decir pero esta vez comenzando a molestarse de que no le hicieran caso, Olga al darse cuenta de que podrían descubrirlos pronto y hacerlos regresar intervino como se lo pidió Helga

-Vamos director Wartz ahora se levantan, mejor acompáñeme prepare un delicioso desayuno- pidió con ese tono que convencería a cualquiera

-De acuerdo- contesto sin rodeos sabiendo de sobra, gracias a las juntas de profesores, que Olga cocina muy bien

-Buenos días- saluda Eduardo llegando a la mesa donde se encuentran Olga, el profesor Simmons, Bob y el director Wartz

-Buenos días- saludan al unísono

-Y los niños- pregunta sentándose

-Ahora vienen- contesta Olga nerviosa sirviéndole un poco de su estofado

-Iré a buscarlos ya se tardaron mucho- anuncia el profesor Simmons yendo a buscarlos, esta vez Olga ya no se interpuso, pues si se fueron desde las 6 de la mañana como le dijo Helga, ya deben estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que no logren regresarlos

-¡LOS NIÑOS NO ESTAN! - grita el profesor Simmons preocupado, esa reacción la esperaba Olga ahora tenía que hacer su mejor actuación

-¡Oh no!, ¡¿mi hermanita donde esta?!- grito fingiéndose preocupada

-¡Esa niña donde se habrá metido!- menciona Bob bastante preocupado, algo que no se ve todos los días

* * *

Mientras tanto unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de ahí…

-Este es el rio que según Eduardo da a la Peña, y ya estando haya nos guiaremos con el mapa de Arnold para dar con el paradero de sus padres- explica Phobie tan analítica como siempre

-¿Entonces tenemos que seguir ese rio caminando hasta llegar a la Peña?- pregunta Harold notando lo largo que era

-Así parece- contesta Stinky escogiéndose de hombros

* * *

-Llevamos horas buscándolos- dice el profesor Simmons preocupado,

-Ya los buscamos por todos lados- exclama el director Wartz, entonces todos observan como Eduardo mira al infinito pensativo

-¿Que ocurre Eduardo?- pregunta Olga extrañada por esa actitud

-Y si Arnold sabe- responde más para sí mismo

-¿Si sabe qué?- pregunta el director Wartz enarcando una ceja

-No nada debe ser una locura

-¡Dígame hombre, usted sabe dónde está mi hija!- exige Bob exaltado, zarandeándolo por las solapas de la camisa

-No lo sé, tal vez esto de venir aquí fue un plan de Arnold para salvar a sus padres, si es que sabe que se perdieron aquí- contesta un poco asustado por la reacción de Bob

-¡Como no lo pensé antes!- exclama el profesor Simmons agarrándose la cabeza

-¡Ese niño me las va a pagar!- Dice Bob soltando a Eduardo golpeando su puño con la palma de su mano, entonces Olga se da cuenta de que tendría que aclarar ciertos puntos a su padre

-¡No papi, Arnold no tiene la culpa de nada, él siempre ha sido muy bueno con sus amigos y siempre los ha ayudado incondicionalmente, esa es la razón por la que todos decidieron ayudarlo!- explica Olga exaltada

-Es cierto Bob, conozco a Arnold y no sería justo que recayera toda la culpa sobre el

-Bien, lo siento- contesta de mala gana pero sinceramente

* * *

-Es aquí- dice Arnold observando la página del diario de su padre donde se encuentra el mapa

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunta Rhonda acomodándose la mochila

-Según esto, debemos ir asía esas montañas- explica Arnold señalándolas

-¿Tendremos que escalar?- se queja Harold

-Si Harold, además ya necesitas hacer algo de ejercicio no crees- se burla Rhonda asiendo un circulo en el aire, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada molesta por parte de Harold

-¡Oigan no es momento para pelear!- reclama Helga

-Lo sentimos- contestan al unísono bajando la cabeza

-¿y cómo subiremos?- pregunta Stinky rascándose la cabeza

-Así- dice Helga sacando una soga, lanzándola hacia la sima con gran agilidad y luego halándola para asegurarse de que estuviera firme- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta al ver las miradas sorprendidas de todos sus acompañantes

-Donde aprendiste a hacer eso- pregunta Gerald muy impresionada

-Bueno pues… pues- no sabía que responder pues la verdadera razón de aprenderlo era para poder subir al tragaluz de Arnold sin ser descubierta, así que miro a Phobie buscando una respuesta

-Mi papa nos enseñó sobrevivencia básica a mí y a Helga- explica Phobie interviniendo

-Gracias- le respondió solo moviendo los labios para que no la oyeran, a lo que la pelinegra le respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Quién subirá primero?- pregunta Harold rogando mentalmente no ser el primero

-Yo lo are y los ayudare a subir estando arriba- contesta Helga comenzando subir con una agilidad increíble, lo que los deja boquiabiertos… de nuevo

Un par de minutos después…

-¡Listo, el que sigue!- grita desde arriba

Ya que todos subieron, comenzaron a caminar hacia la cascada, tal y como lo decía el mapa

-¡Crimeny! ¡¿A quién se le ocurrió que tus padres conocieran este sitio?!- pregunta Helga harta de haber estado caminando por rocas tan trabajosas sobre la montaña, y sentándose sobre el suelo

-Según el diario de papa, de Eduardo- responde Arnold sentándose junto a los demás pues Helga no era la única fatigada

-Bien cuando vuelva a verlo lo voy a golpear- dice juntando sus puños

-Jajajajaja- comienza a reír Arnold llamando la atención de todos

-¿Qué es tan gracioso melenudo?- pregunta con cara de pocos amigos

-Mamá dijo exactamente lo mismo- Mirándola con ternura cosa que no paso desapercibida para sus compañeros

-¡Genial, tu madre comienza a agradarme!

-¡Curly quítate de encima!- se queja Rhonda empujándolo sin lograr mucho

-¡Oh vamos mi bella princesa, déjame oler tu cabello!

-Oigan ustedes tranquilícense- reclama Helga levantándose para ayudar a Rhonda a quitarse a Curly de encima al igual que Arnold, pero en un movimiento brusco, cuando Rhonda y Helga empujaron a Curly al mismo tiempo en lugar de empujarlo a él empujaron a Arnold asiéndolo caer al rio, el cual tenía una marea muy rápida

-¡Arnold!- grito Helga preocupada comenzando a seguirlo desde arriba, no era la única que lo estaba siguiendo pero ella fue la que reacciono más rápido por lo que era la más adelantada

-¡Helga!, ¡Helga!- gritaba también tratando de agarrarse de algo, estaba a punto de caer por la cascada, y Helga en un intento desesperado por alcanzarlo callo junto con él, y Arnold no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada porque segundo después ya habían caído por la cascada

-¿Estamos vivos?- Dice Helga palpándose, causando la risa de Arnold

-Parece que si- contesta incorporándose- ¡ES COMO LA RED QUE SALVO A MIS PADRES!- grita feliz pero de repente, asustando a Helga, la cual comenzaba a levantarse y al escuchar el grito callo de nuevo sobre la red

-¡Oye casi me matas de un susto!

-Lo siento- contesta apenado ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse y al levantarse Helga dio un paso en falso por lo que Arnold la detuvo, ella quedo inclinada y Arnold demasiado cerca causando el sonrojo de ambos

-Chicos están bien- pregunta Gerald llegando junto con el resto y parándose en seco al ver su extraña posición

-Eh?... así em, estábamos diciendo que esta es una red como la que salvo a mis padres- responde Arnold muy apenado y tratando cambiar de tema

-Entonces los ojos verdes si existen- comenta Sid impresionado

-Así parece- contesta Arnold llegando a la orilla junto con Helga mientras todos se aseguran de que estén bien, pero el momento fue interrumpido por una sombra que paso con rapidez

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Rhonda preocupada, entonces con lentitud se acercó una chica de mas o menos un año mayor que ellos, con atuendos tribales

-[que es lo que quieren]- pregunto con un idioma parecido al de Eduardo aunque menos entendible y apuntándolos con una daga, causando que todos se quedaran estáticos del miedo, entonces Helga al entender que era lo que decía se acercó poco a poco pero fue detenida por la mano de Arnold

-Helga no…

-tranquilo- le contesto con una sonrisa sincera por lo que Arnold la soltó no del todo seguro -[somos amigos]- menciona Helga en un perfecto español llamando la atención de todos

-Helga tu sabes…

-Cállate niño rosa- reclama Helga sin retirar la vista de la chica la cual ya avía bajado la daga

-[Yo soy Helga]- dice señalándose- [Ella es Phobie, él es Arnold…]

-[¡Arnold! ¡EL NIÑO DEL MILAGRO]- grito feliz sin dejarla terminar

cOnTiNuArA…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**¿Qué significara "El niño del milagro"?**

**¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?**

**¿Cómo y por qué aprendió Helga español?**

**AHORA LES TENGO UNA GRAN PROPUESTA A MIS LECTORES, ENTRE MÁS REVIEWS TENGAS MÁS RÁPIDO ACTUALIZARE Y ENTRE MENOS TENGA, MENOS ESCRIBIRÉ, SI TENGO SUFICIENTES REVIEWS TAL VEZ JUNTE DOS CAPÍTULOS O LOS SUBA SEGUIDOS, SI TENGO POCOS TAL VEZ LOS DIVIDA, VEAMOS QUIEN GANARA…**

**ASÍ QUE REVIEWS, REVIEWS**

**I Rei Hikaru: quiero pedirte de manera pública, si es que llegas a leer mi fanfic que me disculpes si te molesta el hecho de que la dirección que da Eduardo sobre donde está la peña tú la pusiste en un fanfic tuyo, y quiero pedirte perdón si es que te molesta pero es que no se me ocurrió como dar una dirección, espero no te moleste**

**PD: hasta la próxima lectura**


	9. La sorpresa mas grande

**HoLa… tuve los suficientes reviwes como para ispirarme y como les prometi… aqui esta el siguiente capitulo**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

* * *

La sorpresa más grande

-¡Arnold! [¡EL NIÑO DEL MILAGRO]- grito feliz sin dejarla terminar

-¿Qué dijo de mí?- pregunta el aludido en vos baja a Helga

-El niño del milagro- responde extrañada

-¿Eh?- es lo único que contesta pues no comprende nada

-[Mira lo que pasa es que mis compañeros no hablan español]

-Mi nombre es Atzin y es un honor conocer al chico del milagro- explica la chica en un perfecto inglés comprendiendo lo que le decía la rubia

-Podrías ayudarnos a encontrar donde hospedarnos- le pregunta Helga a la chica ya con más tranquilidad y confianza

-[síganme]- contesta guardando su daga y brindándoles una sonrisa

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban en un muy pequeño poblado con barias chozas

-[¡MAMA, PAPA!]- grita entrando a una de las chozas

-[Que es todo este escándalo]- dice un hombre robusto que al parecer es el padre

-[¡Papa mira a quien me encontré!, ¡EL NIÑO DEL MILAGRO!]- grita feliz señalándolo

-[¡Oh por Dios!]- grita arrodillándose frente a él y asiéndole una reverencia lo que sorprende a todos aún más… si es que es posible

-[Yo soy Citlalli]- menciona una mujer entrando con rapidez a la cabaña y empujando a su esposo e hija abriéndose paso hasta Arnold como si se hubiera ganado el premio nobel (al parecer escucho todo)

-[Mama no hablan español]- explica Atzin divertida por su impulso

-Ah?, perdonen mi nombre es Citlalli- menciona esta vez en ingles

-Eh… si mucho gusto- contesta Arnold levantando una ceja en signo de extrañeza, pero las presentaciones son interrumpidas por las boses de varios hombres dando ordenes

-Rápido escóndanse- dice Tecámac (el padre de Atzin) empujándolos detrás de un mueble grande

-[Citlalli no olvides que mañana tu iras a recolectar la comida junto con Itzel]- ordena un hombre mal encarado con voz autoritaria asomándose a la cabaña

-[Pero iba a ayudar a los doctores a…]

-[¡No me interesa son ordenes que tendrá que cumplir quiera o no¡]- dice sin doblegarse ni un poco

-[De acuerdo]- contesta con la cabeza agachada pero los puños apretados con fuerza

-Listo salgan- les dice Tecámac después de algunos minutos

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunta Rhonda mientras se sacude el vestido como si la hubieran lanzado a un foso de telarañas

-Es un poco larga la historia - dice sentándose sobre la cama- ellos - refiriéndose a los hombres de unos momentos atrás- son secuaces de "La sombra" un hombre el cual hace más de 7 años que robo el corazón de los ojos verdes, nuestro mayor tesoro y utilizándolo para sus propósitos egoístas, nos a esclavizado y dominado desde entonces- termina su relato con algo de rencor y tristeza

-Entonces… ustedes son "ojos verdes"- pregunta Arnold impresionado

-Así es- contesta Atzin

-¿Y por qué no intentaron recuperarlo?- pregunta Helga regresando a la conversación anterior

-Nos amenazó con destruirlo si intentábamos algo contra él- explico esta vez la mujer poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposo al cual, se le habían humedecido los ojos y tenía la cabeza agachada

-Además de que nos agarró en un momento de debilidad pues a nuestra región la ataco una fuerte enfermedad, la cual gracias a Dios fue curada por unos bondadosos doctores que llegaron ayudarnos, además de enseñarnos inglés y curaciones modernas, pero lamentablemente "La sombra" los capturo- termino el relato Atzin pues a su madre comenzaba a ocurrirle lo mismo

-Bueno, creo que por ahora se hospedaran aquí- menciona Citlalli tratando de tranquilizarse y sonar más alegre

-Tienes razón por que si los ve algún secuas de "La sombra" no sé si los dejen vivir- explica el hombre con dolor y franqueza, porque la verdad no tiene caso darle vueltas al asunto

-Vengan dormirán en esta cama- dice la esposa con tristeza sabiendo que su esposo fue uno de los tantos que lucho por proteger su tesoro, muchas vidas se perdieron, y nada se logro

-Eh… Citlalli?- la llama Helga

-¿Si que ocurre?- le contesta mientras acomoda la cama que le dará a las chicas

-Nosotros podríamos ayudarle a los doctores-todos se miran entre si sorprendidos

-No lo sé- contesta mirando a Tecámac buscando una respuesta

-Creo que sería buena idea, mientras no los descubran- contesta algo intranquilo pero sabiendo de sobra que les vendría bien esa ayuda

-Están seguros de querer hacerlo- pregunta de nuevo Citlalli mirando a los chicos

-Claro con mucho gusto- dice Rhonda con una sonrisa sincera pasando al frente, y los demás al ver a la que menos le gusta "descuidarse las uñas" apoyar con decisión, ellos también podrán hacerlo

* * *

-¿Hija dónde estás?- dice Bob con lágrimas en los ojos sentado sobre un tronco, pues como Eduardo supuso que los chicos se dirigirían asía "La Peña" ira hacia allá

-¿Bob está bien?- pregunta Simmons llegando a su lado

-Sí, solo guardaba unas cosas- contesta limpiándose las lágrimas disimuladamente y recargando la mano donde tiene la foto de Helga a los 3 años en el tronco por lo que el profesor Simmons puede verla y entiende todo

-La encontraremos Bob tranquilícese, además está bien acompañada, todos siempre se han apoyado mutuamente, no tiene de que preocuparse, su hija es muy lista y muy fuerte, sabrá que hacer- le dice tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Tiene razón, ella es igual a mí y regresara sana y salva, pero are lo posible por encontrarla- dice mientras se levanta en dirección a la casa de campaña

-Solo espero que su orgullo no sea más fuerte- susurra el profesor Simmons siguiéndolo por detrás

* * *

Arnold se encontraba parado frente a un abismo sin saber cómo pasar al otro lado, hasta que una chica al otro lado, le sonrió con mucha dulzura y le extendió su mano, el de inmediato la reconoció y quiso acercarse, pero no podía pues caería al precipicio, en ese momento se formó un puente de la nada y ambos se acercaron quedando en el centro del puente

-Heres hermosa- dice Arnold tomando sus manos

-Arnold yo te a…- pero Helga no termino porque el puente comenzó a romperse hasta que ella callo al precipicio

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

-¡HELGA¡- es lo que grito Arnold despertando y sentándose sobre la cama que le asignaron a los chicos, y claro como estaban muy cansados no se despertaron, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que a quien si despertó fue a Atzin la cual se hiso la dormida para poder espiar lo que aria

-me alegra que estés con migo- dice Arnold en vos baja, el cual se avía acercado a Helga y le acaricio la mejilla, para después darle un suave beso en la misma antes de irse a dormir de nuevo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Ya todos se habían levantado y estaban ayudando a recoger

-[¡Padres ya regrese!]- exclama un chico de tés morena que le rondaba la edad a Atzin tal vez un poco más grande

-[¡Maxtla hijo que bueno que regresaste!]- exclama Tecámac el que al parecer es su padre

-[Gracias a Dios que "La sombra" no me ha puesto en las minas o llegaría, pero a la oficina de los doctores… es un maldito desconsidera…]- ya no continua porque se queda viendo a los invitados con curiosidad

-[Hijo a que no sabes quién nos está visitando]- comenta feliz Citlalli

-[Quien]- contesta extrañado

-[¡EL NIÑO DEL MILAGRO]

-[¡¿Que enserio?!]- después de eso lo busca asta reconocerlo y se acerca hasta el con agilidad para después inclinarse en una reverencia menos exagerada que la de sus padres, cuando se levanta se queda viendo fijamente a Helga la cual está de espaldas recogiendo la cama

-¿Quién es esta niña tan bonita?- dice llegando a su lado, Helga se desconcierta primero mirando a todos lados sin saber de quien vino eso hasta que lo vio- permítame decirle a usted señorita que es muy bella- la adula tomando su mano y dándole un suave beso en ella, lo que la ruboriza y la retira apenada, Arnold no lo soporta y se va hacia otro lado sin que nadie lo note más que Atzin

_"Quien se cree que es para tocar a mi Helga, ¡Ah! Y todo porque no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento"_

-Oye Arnold- lo llama Atzin hablándole en vos baja y sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Que quieres- contesta molesto

-Oye tranquilízate, yo que te hice?

-Lo siento es que hoy no es mi día- menciona tranquilizándose o al menos intentándolo

-Tú quieres mucho a Helga verdad- dice de golpe y pícaramente

-Pero tu… como… cuándo?- Arnold no entiende cómo es que se había dado cuenta, si hasta a Gerald se tardó más en descubrirlo y eso que es su mejor amigo

-Primero tu escenita de celos de ase un momento, segundo que te levantaste a media noche gritando Helga y tercero, los ojos verdes tenemos una teoría, que cuando estas en peligro a la primera persona a la que le pides auxilio es a la que más se quiere, y cuando caías por la cascada lo que gritaste fue Helga, tanto ella como todos los demás tenían la misma oportunidad de ayudarte, ¿pero que gritaste?- le contesta obviando

-Helga… Enserió soy tan obvio- contesta Arnold sonrojado sin notar que Helga ve la escena desde lejos hecha una furia, pues como no ha logrado escuchar nada ase sus propias teorías -no puedo creer que Arnold se deje de cualquier cara bonita que se encuentre en su camino- exclama entre dientes con toda la intensión de arruinarles el momento, pero entonces recuerda donde esta y lo que a echo esa gente por ellos así que prefiere callar y seguir ayudando

* * *

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- le dice Helga a Atzin observando el recipiente que llevan hacia la cabaña de los doctores lo cual trae una consistencia verde y escamosa

-Debe ser algún medicamento- menciona Arnold el cual lleva un ramo de hojas bastante olorosas

-Es consistencia de una cactácea combinada con algunas otras sustancias para nivelarlo- contesta divertida de la cara de asco de Helga- aquí es- dice parándose frente a una choza un poco más grande a las demás

-[¡Miles, Stella "El niño milagroso" del que tanto nos hablaron está aquí mismo!]- exclama Atzin entrando con rapidez

-Disculpen trajimos una…- Helga no logro terminar pues lo que vio allí dentro fue tal vez la sorpresa más grande que habían tenido en toda esa aventura… y eso que habían tenido bastantes

-¡No puede ser!- dijo una mujer con cabeza de balón poniendo ambas manos en su cara

-¡MAMA, PAPA!

Continuara…

* * *

**Tan tan tan tan leche con pan… jajajajajajja como verán esos doctores que tanto lo ayudaron fueron Miles y Stella**

**Los nombres de "Los ojos verdes tienen significado almenos en mi historia después se los digo :P**

**Como ven entre mas reviews mas rápido actualizo entre menos, más me tardo pues ustedes me inspiran mucho J**

**NOTICIA IMPORTANTE:**

**QUERIDOS LECTORES: LAMENTO INFORMARLES QUE ME IRÉ DE VACACIONES COMO POR 2 SEMANAS TAL VEZ MAS Y NO SÉ CUÁNDO REGRESARE PERO MIENTRAS ESTE HAYA ME LLEVARE MI COMPU PARA AVANZAR FANFICTS POR QUE COMO YA LES HE DICHO ****¡NO DEJO NADA POR LA MITAD!**** NO SE ASTA CUANDO ACTUALIZARE ASÍ QUE TAL VEZ ME TARDE UN RATO A MENOS QUE TENGA INTERNET HAYA, PERO LES PROMETO QUE APENAS REGRESE SUBIRÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**ATTE.: ANJILUZ**

**Reviews:**

**Gloria: me alegra que te esté gustando y como ves seguí adelante, y bueno espero también te haya gustado este capitulo **

**Cami-ling: pues como ves la mujer es Atzin, que no es tan mujer de echo solo le lleva un año a los chicos, gracias por tu comentario y por la inspiración**

**Daniela: exactamente esa fue la razón por la que le dice a Arnold "El niño del milagro", gracias por tu opinión y bueno espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo**

**Danny Nekko: me pone muy alegre que te haya gustado el capítulo, y acertaste en todo excepto en que Helga aprendió español por Arnold, de echo fue por otra razón, más adelante la diré, y la verdad tienes razón debí hacer el otro capítulo más largo pero la verdad estaba seca de ideas, pero me inspire más y bueno aquí esta, y en una de estas me enseñas inglés :P J**

**Flore Jw: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y como ves lo continúe, espero te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario, hasta la prox lectura**


	10. El corazón de los Ojos Verdes

**Hola a todos, lamento enserio la tardanza pero ya actualice así que ya no les quito en tiempo…**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

**Disfruten…**

* * *

El corazón de los ojos verdes

-¡MAMA, PAPA!- grita feliz Arnold yendo a hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo que ellos lo recibían con los brazos abiertos

-¡Hijo pero… como…cuando- fue lo único que pudo articular Miles mientras lo abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡LO SABÍA, SABÍA QUE ESTABAN VIVOS!-Arnold ya había presentido, desde antes de siquiera pensar en hacer ese viaje que sus padres estaban vivos y no se equivoco

Se quedaron abrazados un par de minutos más, felices de verse después de tanto tiempo, era una escena muy emotiva

-¿y cómo llegaron hasta aquí?- pregunta Miles a su hijo cuando se separaron del abrazo

-Con la ayuda de mis amigos- mirándolos con afecto asiendo sonreír a Stella y Miles, sabiendo que aunque no pudieron estar con el todo ese tiempo estuvo rodeado de buenas personas- cuanto los he extrañado

-Y nosotros a ti hijo- contesta Stella recordando todos esos años sin su hijo

-Disculpen la intromisión- menciona Rhonda abriéndose paso- pero… ¿porque nunca regresaron?- Miles y Stella se miraron entre sí con tristeza y fue Stella la que hablo

-"La sombra" nos amenazó con…- la vos se le comenzó a cortar y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- matar a Arnold- entonces algo prendió en Miles

-Tienen que irse de aquí antes de que los vean- dice preocupado

-¡No, no me iré de aquí sin ustedes!- aclara Arnold con decisión

-Hijo- Miles pone una mano en su hombro- por ahora regresen con Tecámac y Citlalli después veremos que hacemos

-Está bien- contesta en un suspiro con tristeza

* * *

-Maxtla puedo hablarte un segundo- lo llama Helga con discreción a lo que él desde luego acepta

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta en vos baja

-¿Dónde está la guarida de la sombra?- contesta sin rodeos

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué quieres saber eso?!- le pregunta subiendo la vos

-Shhh baja la vos- le recrimina mirando a todos lados asegurándose de que Tecámac y Citlalli no hayan oído- lo que pasa es que si logramos salvar el corazón de los ojos verdes podremos liberarlos a ustedes y con ustedes a los padres de Arnold, todos ganan- tratando de convencerlo

-No lo sé, si nosotros no hemos podido robarlo como lo aran ustedes

-No han podido robarlo porque "La sombra" sabe de ustedes y sabe con qué amenazarlos, en cambio no sabe de nosotros y nos sabría qué hacer para retenernos- entonces Maxtla recuerda que según la leyenda "El niño del milagro" los salvaría acompañado de 10 valientes soldados

-De acuerdo te lo diré, pero tengan mucho cuidado

-Lo tendremos, lo prometo- aclara con sinceridad

-Bueno, está a pocos minutos de aquí…

* * *

-Odio escalar montañas- se queja Harold el cual viene todo sudado y respirando por la boca cuando llegan a la sima desde donde según Maxtla pueden ver la guarida donde "La sombra" tiene el corazón de Los Ojos Verdes

-¡Cállate niño rosa estoy tratando de ver que podamos bajar sin que nadie nos vea!- le reclama Helga asomándose peligrosamente

-Ten cuidado Helga puedes caer

-Tranquilo Arnold se lo que hago- generalmente Helga le reclamaría por decirle que hacer, pero la amistad y el apoyo que han tenido ha logrado una cercanía y que empiece a salir la verdadera Helga

Ya una vez abajo…

-Tenemos que intentar entrar- dice Helga la cual se encuentra tras unas grandes rocas productos de una erupción que tiene ya tiempo, pero eso no garantiza que el volcán no agá erupción

-Sombra tenemos que apurarnos a sacar el oro algunos hombres se empiezan a revelar y si no nos damos prisa… podría cumplirse la leyenda- dice preocupado un hombre de facciones mestizas

-¡Cállate Álvaro que no ves que no tengo tiempo para problemas inútiles, "El niño del Milagro" no existe, y sobre los Ojos Verdes solo amenázalos y los tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano, ahora deja de molestarme que tengo algo importante!- le contesta un hombre con facciones más marcadas y que al parecer es el jefe, entrando a una cueva

-¿Entonces él es "La sombra"?- dice Stinky asomándose levemente al igual que los demás

-Eso parece- contesta Arnold viendo asía donde se fue "La sombra"- Creo que ese es el lugar donde "La sombra" tiene el corazón de los Ojos Verdes

-¿Pero cómo entraremos está bien custodiado, y si alguien nos ve?- dice Lila con exagerada preocupación (como si fuera nuevo)

-Yo sé cómo entraremos- contesta Helga quitándose una liga que trae como pulsera, tomando una piedra promedio y lanzándola con la mayor fuerza posible llamando la atención de los guardias los cuales se alejan de la cueva en busca del sonido

-Ahora Arnold, Gerald, Phobie y yo entraremos y sacaremos el corazón, los demás asegúrense de que nadie entre mientras estemos adentro y alejen a los guardias si regresan- dice Helga con rapidez y autoridad recibiendo el asentimiento de sus compañeros

Se aproximan a la cueva donde poco antes avía entrado "La sombra", asomándose para asegurarse de que no los vean

-Creo que podemos entrar- les dice Helga levemente

Entran con cautela, siguiendo la tenue luz verde del fondo la cual tiene luz propia, conforme se acercan la luz se hace más fuerte y pueden ver el origen de la misma pero no pueden verla por mucho tiempo pues escuchan la vos de "La sombra" y rápidamente se esconden, aunque no tienen que hacer más que pegarse a la pared pues la oscuridad de la cueva evita que los descubra

-¡Ay la ironía!, eres la mayor joya de los ojos verdes y gracias a ti acabe con su población y ahora los tengo en mi poder- después de decir eso se va de la cueva riendo victoriosamente

-Listo ya se fue, tomemos el corazón y vayámonos de aquí- ordena Helga a sus acompañantes pero detiene su caminata al notar que Arnold esta como hipnotizado y comienza a acercarse al corazón sin cambiar su estado

-Amigo reacciona- dice Gerald agitándolo por los hombros tratando de volverlo en sí pero no lo logra, entonces Helga le da una sonora cachetada asiéndolo caer

-¡Arnold estas bien no te lastime mucho!- menciona Helga acercándose con preocupación a él y tomando su mejilla en donde lo golpeo

-Estoy bien, gracias- contesta Arnold embobado, disfrutando las atenciones de Helga

-Oigan par de tortolos podemos apurarnos, si alguien entra estamos perdidos- les dice Gerald mirando asía la entrada, ambos se sonrojan ante el comentario

Helga se acerca a donde se encuentra el corazón y lo mete en la mochila de Arnold, para después entregársela, se acercan a la entrada pero no salen completamente, se asoman discretamente buscando con la mirada a sus amigos, los cuales se encuentras tras unas rocas un poco más lejos a las que estaban ase poco

-Lo tenemos- menciona Helga llegando con los demás- ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de que…

-¡Malditos se lo han llevado!- grita furioso "La sombra" saliendo de la cueva- busquen quien lo tiene y tráiganmelo

-Rayos- se queja Helga pegándose en la frente- bien aremos esto, a la cuenta de tres iremos hacia esas rocas de acuerdo

-De acuerdo- contestaron al unísono

-Una, dos, tre…- pero no logro terminar porque una mano la tomo por detrás- ¡Suéltame estúpido!- todos detuvieron su corrediza al escuchar eso y sin darse cuenta también fueron atrapados

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ ELLOS QUE?!- gritan Stella y Miles a Maxtla con preocupación

-Lamento no habérselos dicho antes- dice Maxtla bajando la cabeza, la verdad era que no tenía planeado decirles nada pero al ver la desesperación de todos en encontrarlos y en especial de Miles y Stella los cuales apenas se habían reencontrado con su hijo y ahora de nuevo no sabían de él, que decidió decirles lo que sabia

-Tranquilo- comenta Stella al ver su cara de culpabilidad- lo mejor será salir a buscarlos

-Nosotros los acompañaremos- dice Tecámac recibiendo el asentimiento de su familia

-De acuerdo pero hay que irnos pronto, antes de que los descubran- dice Miles bajando la mirada

Llegaron a la entrada custodiada por 2 hombres que estaban brindando y al parecer borrachos por lo que no les fue difícil salir y los amarraron por si llegaban a verlos que no los delataran, Stella se encontraba amarrando al uno de ellos cuando vio que un grupo de personas se acercaban

-Seguro que este es el camino Eduardo- dice un hombre robusto quitándose una telaraña del brazo

-Si estoy seguro, fue el camino que siguieron la última ve…- no termino la frase pues se quedó estático viendo a un par de personas las cuales no había visto en mucho tiempo

-¡Miles, Stella son ustedes no puedo creerlo!- grita con gran felicidad y saliendo de su trance

-¡¿Eduardo?!- dice Miles al mismo tiempo que corre a abrazarlo

-Valla cuantos reencuentros- bromea el director Wartz en vos baja recibiendo un codazo por parte de Olga

-¿Ustedes son los padres de Arnold?- pregunta el profesor Simmons reconociendo los nombres

-Efectivamente- contesta Miles

-Es que Arnold vino con la ilusión de encontrarlos

-Lo sabemos- contesta Stella mirando a su esposo

-Asta vino con unos compañero, pero la verdad es muy peligro…- Simmons continuo su relato hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que le habían dicho- espere ¿cómo?,¿ósea que ya vieron a Arnold?

-De echo acabamos de hablar con él hace poco- contesta Miles con una sonrisa divertido por su impresión

-Sabía que lograrían llegar, Arnold es un chico muy listo y tiene unos muy buenos amigos y…

-¿¡Dónde está mi hija!?- expresa Bob abriéndose paso e interrumpiendo al profesor, Miles y Stella se miran entre sí con preocupación

-No los encontramos

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, lamento la tardanza pero ya regrese y aquí esta, ya no tardare tanto en los próximos capítulos que de hecho ya no falta mucho para el final**

**¿Merezco Reviews?**

**Flore JW: Disfruta tus vacaciones y si vas a la playa PONTE BLOQUEADOR porque yo sí que me queme**

**Danny-Nekko: ya pronto te enteraras porque Helga aprendió español, y no metieron a todo el salón en una cama, en una a niñas y en otra a niños (las chozas no son tan pequeñas por eso caben barias camas) y dice que Arnold se acerca a Helga, o sea a la cama de las chicas, espero que haya quedado claro y perdón por la confusión y no te preocupes por lo del inglés, de echo yo tengo ingles pero la verdad no se ni saludar, no entiendo nada,( ni la geometría XP) y gracias me divertí en las vacaciones pero me ase, (debí usar bloqueador), gracias por tu comentario y la inspiración**

**gloria: Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes que no me desanimare :) pues aquí llego el siguiente capitulo**

**Hasta la próxima lectura…**


	11. El momento del peligro verdadero

**Hola, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

**Disfruten…**

* * *

El momento del peligro verdadero

-No los encontramos- contesta Stella bajando la cabeza

-¡¿Qué, pero… como que no los encuentran, dijeron que hace poco hablaron con ellos?!

-Ellos se fueron mientras no nos dimos cuenta… a la guarida de la sombra- dice Miles mirando al horizonte

-¡¿Pero por qué fueron hay?!, ¡Es muy peligroso!- pregunta Eduardo conociendo lo que "La sombra" a echo

-Quieren recuperar el corazón de los ojos verdes para poder liberarnos a ellos y a nosotros- contesta Miles tomando la mano de su esposa con preocupación

-¡Pues que están esperando, hay que ir asía haya- dice Bob autoritario y agarrando camino, los demás solo se miraron entre sí como diciendo "No hay problema"

* * *

-¡Revísenlos, tenemos que encontrar ese corazón!- ordena "La sombra", mientras son revisados Arnold mira hacia un abundante arbusto donde sabe esta la mochila

Cuando terminan de revisarlos y al parecer no encontraron nada, los dejaron atados a las orillas del cráter (parece que con ellos aún no han terminado) custodiados por dos hombres los cuales al parecer los subestiman por lo que Helga aprovecha eso y se acerca a Arnold con ayuda de sus pies asta estar de espaldas a él y comienza a desatarlo

-¿Helga?- pregunta con la vos un poco alta

-Shhh no hables tan fuerte, te voy a desatar y luego tú me desatas a mí pero finge que sigues amarrado y así continuamos con los demás, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿De acuerdo?

Cuando al fin lograron desatar a todos con unas miradas cómplices se avisaron que estaban listos para escapar

-Uno- comienza a contar Helga de nuevo solo moviendo los labios mientras todos la miraban discretamente- Dos… Tres

Todos se levantaron con rapidez, Sid y Stinky tiraron a sus cuidadores pateándolos detrás de la rodilla tal y como acordaron con Helga, Rhonda y Nadine amarraron a uno y Helga y Arnold amarraron a otro con las mismas sogas con las que los amarraron a ellos, Arnold tomo la mochila y echaron a correr, pero lamentablemente uno de los hombre que cuidaba en las minas los vio y anuncio a los demás, por lo que comenzaron a perseguirlos y uno de ellos estaba a punto de tomar a Helga del hombro pero es detenido por un fuerte puñetazo

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija

-¿Bob?- dice Helga con impresión

Pensó en abrazarla pero recordó donde estaban y lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya habría tiempo para los saludos

Tras Bob llegaron los demás y comenzó una mini guerra en la que los secuaces de "La sombra" al no estar acostumbrados a que la gente se le enfrente están perdiendo, ya casi todos estaban atados y en el suelo, excepto por uno el cual estaba saliendo de la cueva y tenía una expresión de desesperación, y al ver la situación intento huir

-No iras a ningún lado Sombra- dice Stella deteniéndolo junto con Miles

Y cuando ya todo parece apaciguado Arnold saca la mochila de los arbustos y la muestra

-Aquí está el corazón- todos se miran entre sí con impresión de que hayan logrado sacarlo y "La sombra" como cualquier malhechor, no acepta la derrota y aprovecha la distracción para darle un codazo en el estómago a Miles, lo hace caer sobre Stella y toma a Helga del brazo la cual se encontraba más cerca sacando una navaja que le pone en el cuello

-¡Helga!- grita Arnold con desesperación, Bob intenta acercarse pero es detenido por la mano de Eduardo que le explica con la mirada que si intenta algún movimiento pueden lastimar a Helga

-Si no me dan el corazón ella morirá- reclama acercando más la navaja al cuello de Helga la cual suda frio

-¡No la lastimes te la daré, pero suéltala!- aclara Arnold que es el que tiene la mochila descolgándosela y entregándosela

Una vez que tiene la mochila le hace una herida con la navaja en el brazo a Helga y la avienta al piso, lo que hace que Helga lance un gemido de dolor

-¡Maldito!- exclama Bob intentado acercarse pero al ver que está apuntando a Helga con la navaja la cual aún se encuentra en el suelo con una expresión de dolor en el rostro se detiene para evitar que llegue a hacerle otra cosa más que lastimarla

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Qué creen que pase con Helga?**

**¿Merezco reviews?**

**Como disculpa por mi tardanza anterior les traje esta capitulo tan pronto, perdonen que este corto pero necesitaba generar suspenso, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que sus reviews me inspiran así que entre más reviews dejen más rápido actualizo**

**Bueno pues, hasta la prox lectura…**


	12. Es un hasta luego

**Hola a todos, pues aquí les traigo uno de los capítulos más importantes así que disfrútenlo, perdonen las tardanzas**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

* * *

Es Es un hasta luego

Arnold mira con profundo odio a aquel hombre que mantuvo cautivo a sus padres por más de siete años y que ahora era el causante de que "su Helga" estuviera adolorida sobre el suelo, sus ojos comenzaron a destellar como la joya que de nuevo era presa por "La sombra", levanto el brazo, serró el puño y luego lo abrió con fuerza y una fuerte ráfaga de aire hizo que "La sombra" callera al cráter el cual de inmediato dejo de lanzar fumarolas. Todos se quedaron perplejos ante tal acto, hasta el mismo Arnold el cual aún no entiende que paso

-¿Que rayos fue eso?- exclama Gerald que es el primero en reaccionar

-Arnold siempre ha tenido el poder de controlar los cuatro elementos, le fue otorgado desde que fue concebido- contesta Tecámac que entendió todo perfectamente

-Entonces por eso es que Arnold silencio la naturaleza al nacer- dice Miles recordando y hablando con sigo mismo

-Exactamente, y Los Ojos verdes ya sabíamos sobre su poder, pero no debíamos decir nada, el mismo debía descubrirlo

-Y por qué nunca me había dado cuenta de eso

-Porque había un momento exacto para que descubrieras tú poder, el poder de la naturaleza

-¿Pero poderes?, no sabría cómo usarlos- le dice con preocupación

-Este poder te guiaran para usarlos cuando sea necesario- explica Citlalli tranquilizándolo

Arnold aun esta perplejo por lo que sucedió pero luego recuerda que Helga esta lastimada, y va hacia ella la cual es revisada por Stella

-¿Helga estas bien?- dice Arnold preocupado, asiendo volver a todos en sí, y que dirijan su mirada a Helga

-Tranquilo hijo es algo grande pero no profundo- vendándola con un trapo para detener la sangre

* * *

Arnold ahora va en camino a la pequeña fiesta que organizaron los Ojos Verdes como agradecimiento por salvar su civilización pero detiene su caminata al escuchar una acalorada discusión que involucra a Helga, Bob y Olga, pero en especial a los primeros

-¡Como se te ocurre irte así sin decir nada Olga!

-¡RAYOS BOB NI EN MOMENTOS ASÍ RECUERDAS QUE MI NOMBRE ES HELGA, A!

-¡Cállate niña no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de esa forma!

-¡Pues es que he tenido un gran ejemplo!- contesta sarcásticamente

-¡Ya por favor los dos!- intesta apaciguar Olga sin lograr nada

-¡Deberías ser más como Olga, ella es inteligente, talentosa y sobretodo obediente, cosa que tú no eres!

-¡Olga Olga Olga, ¿que no te cansas Bob? porque yo si

-¡Olga es una hija ejemplar, no como tú, es más tu ni siquiera fuiste planeada si fuera por mí no hubieras nacido!- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, un silencio sepulcral Olga mira a ambos con preocupación sabiendo que eso no terminara bien, Bob quiso retractarse de inmediato pero su orgullo pudo más y prefirió callar

-Por fin algo en lo que coincidimos- contesta Helga sin cambiar su actitud pero los ojos se le comenzaron a aguadar, de todo lo que le había dicho Bob eso era lo que más le avía dolido, y dicho esto se fue furtiva de ahí

-¡Bob que rayos te pasa, es tu hija como se te ocurre decir algo así, además yo no soy ni más ni menos ejemplar que Helga, es más yo sabía de este viaje y no les dije nada!

-¡Olga!- le dice con impresión

-¡Y sabes que, creo que Helga tiene razón… eres un mal padre!- apenas dijo esto se fue en busca de Helga deseando mentalmente que no cometiera ninguna barbaridad

Arnold que había escuchado todo le dieron ganas de golpear a Bob por decir semejante barbaridad, pero también sabía que él no pensaba eso en realidad, que el si quería a Helga, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo

* * *

Mientras tanto Helga corría con lágrimas en los ojos las cuales limpiaba con brusquedad, no quería llorar por su familia, porque eso significa que le importaba y aunque no quería aceptarlo, SU FAMILIA LE IMPORTA, y el despotismo que presentaban asía ella de verdad le dolían, su llanto creció sacando pequeños gemidos, y acerero más su corrediza hasta que sin darse cuenta llego frente a un gran barranco que en el fondo tenía el mismo rio que habían recorrido, pero en esa área la distancia era mucha más grande, un caída de ahí era una muerte segura, entonces pensó

"_Mi madre es una borracha y adormilada a la que le importaba un pepino lo que pase con el mundo, Olga aunque la relación de hermana a hermana ha mejorado eso no cambiaba el hecho de que cuando ella esta sea aún más invisible para mis padres, Bob ni siquiera quería que yo naciera, y Arnold… Arnold, se quedaría en San Lorenzo con su padres pues ellos han hecho su vida aquí y no van a dejarla tan fácil y no sé si lo volveré a ver algún día"_

Y después de meditar todo eso llego a la conclusión de que no tiene caso seguir viviendo, serró los ojos tratando de que con eso el dolor del golpe al caer no fuera tanto, se acercó lentamente casi arrastrando los pies y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando una mano la detuvo por el brazo y la halo asía atrás asiéndola caer al suelo junto con la persona a sus espaldas

-¡¿Arnold?!

-¡Helga, en que estabas pensando!

-¡En nada que te importe Arnoldo, el buen samaritano que siempre se mete en los asuntos de los demás!- Arnold empezaba a estar en verdad enfadado, pero no con ella, sino con su acción y su terquedad

La tomo por el brazo y la halo comenzando a caminar

-¡Oye suéltame tonto!- pero Arnold la seguía halando sin hacerle el mínimo caso

-¡Bien ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos de eso acantilado ahora si dime, en que rayos estabas pensando!- soltándola

Helga se deja caer sobre un tronco

-Qué caso tiene la vida si a nadie le importo… ni siquiera querían que naciera- lo último lo dijo comenzando a sollozar de nuevo-… no valgo nada

Esa aclaración Arnold ya la había escuchado y no permitiría que Helga se la creyera

-A tus padres les importas, y les importas mucho

-Tu que sabes Arnoldo- aun entre sollozos

-Bob me dijo… que él no iba a meterse en nuestro noviazgo pero que te cuidara mucho- algo apenado, avergonzando también a Helga

-Ahora notas que es imposible hablar con él nunca me escucha, ni siquiera cuando le aclare que no somos novios

-Pues a mí me gustaría que así fuera- sentándose junto a ella

Helga se quedó estática con lo que oyó, entonces Arnold se acercó y tomo su rostro aun lloroso y… la beso, un beso al cual después de un par de segundos Helga correspondió, era un beso dulce y muy tierno en el que expresaban lo que sentían el uno por el otro, lo que habían tenido guardado todo ese tiempo, era un beso al cual, si no fuera porque en algún momento necesitarían tomar aire no lo terminarían nunca

-Arnold, los hemos estado bus…-se detiene al ver la circunstancias en las que se encuentran asiendo que ambos se separen asustados- Parece que interrumpo algo- dice divertido por su incomodidad, ninguno de los dos contesta solo bajan la mirada sonrojados- bueno los dejo solos- les dice yéndose con una sonrisa burlona

* * *

-¿Encontraste a Arnold y Helga, Gerald?

-Eh, si profesor solo que están un poco ocupados, ya vendrán- dice tomándose el cuello por detrás un ruborizado

El profesor solo asciende mirando asía el fondo sabiendo lo que sucedía

* * *

Arnold mira a Helga la cual se encuentra colorada con la cabeza agachada y se decidió a hablar sabiendo que ella no lo aria

-Helga yo…

-Ya lo sé Arnold, fue la emoción del momento- lo interrumpe con molestia en su voz, Arnold no responde solo baja la mirada y Helga tiene toda la intención de levantarse pero la vos de Arnold la detiene

-¡No Helga, No cometeré el mismo error esta vez! ¡No fue la emoción del momento, me gustas, de verdad me gustas, me gustas tanto que hasta podría decir que... que te amo!

Helga estaba perpleja con lo que acababa de escuchar, habrá oído bien

-¿Acabas de decir que me amas?

-¡Que estas sorda!- agitándola por los hombros recopilando aquella vez- Helga necesito saber si… lo que dijiste en Industrias Futuro es cierto

Suelta un profundo suspiro y entonces habla

-Si Arnold, todo lo que dije es cierto- apenada amaga a bajar la mirada pero es evitado por Arnold que toma su barbilla

-No Helga, no debes tener miedo de mostrar tu verdadero ser, eres una chica autentica y muy talentosa, ingeniosa, bondadosa y muchísimas cosas más y sé que ser ruda también ya es parte de ti y también sé que la interacción con tu familia no es muy buena y eso te ha orillado a comportarte así, pero quiero que entiendas que tu vida tiene mucho valor y tu familia de verdad te quiere solo que son igual de orgullosos que tu- bromea sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia- y ahí personas como yo… que simplemente no pueden vivir sin ti- algo apenado pero franco con lo que decía

-Arnold- dice con impresión y dulzura

-Helga, sé que me quedare con mis padres una temporada y que tal vez no volvamos a vernos en un largo tiempo pero… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- ella abre los ojos de par en par- yo te seré fiel y sé que tú también lo serás y aunque sea una relación a larga distancia quiero que haya una relación…- Arnold no logra terminar pues es detenido por un beso de Helga, el entiende que ese es un si por parte de ella, así que pone su mano sobre la de ella que esta posada en el tronco y cierra los ojos correspondiendo por completo el beso

* * *

Helga ahora se encuentra acomodando sus maletas lista para irse cuando oye que se abre la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre Phobie?- sin ver asía la entrada

-No soy Phobie

-¿¡Que rayos quieres Bob, seguir reprochándome lo mala hija que soy?!- volteándose al reconocer la voz

-Helga… ¡Perdóname soy un horrible padre que no merece una hija tan maravillosa como tú!- cayendo de rodillas frente a ella y rompiendo a llorar

Helga se quedó perpleja ante tal acto, como es que Bob un hueso duro de roer estaba llorando y arrodillado frente a ella

-Y creme que lo que dije acerca de que no nacieras no es cierto hija, yo te quiero mucho y me alegra que hubieras nacido, perdóname por favor

-Bob… no hay problema, yo también dije cosas que no debía decir y… yo también lo siento

Entonces Bob se levanta con una sonrisa y la abraza con fuerza a lo que ella primera se sorprende y luego lo abraza también

* * *

Después de despedidas y abrazos todos se encuentran en el avión excepto por algunos chicos que aún se están alistando, y entre ellos una chica a la que Arnold busca con la mirada y ahí la vio, se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol y mirando al cielo

-Oh luna blanca y pura

Que eres acompañada por las estrellas

Acompaña al amor de mi vida

Y llénalo de alegría

En su nueva vida

Ahora que ha encontrado la felicidad

Y la tranquilidad

De saber vivos a sus padres

Se detiene al ver a Arnold a sus espaldas

-¿Tú escuchaste…?- apenada

-Por favor, ¿podrías continuar?- sentándose a su lado

-De acuerdo- mirando de nuevo hacia el cielo- te diré uno que tal vez se te haga familiar- le dice sonrosándose, toma aire y comienza a relatar

-Arnold mi amor, mi deseo sensual

¿Por qué solo te abrazo en mis sueños?

Siempre estaré esclavizada a tus palabras

¿Por qué debo adorarte y nunca, nunca decírtelo

¡Arnold! Hace temblar en mí ser

¡Mis sentidos están locos!

Algún día confesare al mundo mi amor

O mi nombre no es Helga G. Pataki

-¡Entonces el loro era tuyo!- dice con impresión, pero no con una impresión de susto como otras veces, sino con una impresión de felicidad

-Obviamente no iba a dejar que dijera esa parte

-Es hermoso- poniendo su mano sobre la suya haciendo que lo mire para contemplar esos zafiros azules en los que fácilmente puedes perderte- Helga yo no sé si regresare, y si regreso no sé cuándo lo are pero si lo hago., te prometo que jamás, jamás volveremos a separarnos y estaremos juntos por siempre!- Helga lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par y luego sonríe dulcemente, iban a besarse cuando escuchan que llaman a Helga para subir al avión

-Creo que tienes que irte- levantándose

Helga echa un suspiro arto y se levanta también, ella toma la maleta de ruedas y Arnold la de mano, pero detiene su caminata al ver a Arnold parado contemplándola

-¿Qué ocurre Arnold?- regresando con el

-Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa- mirando la blusa blanca de manga corta y una rosa de tirantes encima con unos pantalones fusa y su cabello con una cola de caballo que es sostenida por un lazo rosa el cual cambió la vida de una niña de 3 tres años para siempre

-¡Lo recuerdas!- dice con impresión soltando la maleta dejando que se fuera de frente y el sonido seco de la caída logro hacer que Helga saliera de su trance

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo- contesta divertido por su reacción mientras levanta la mochila- jamás lo olvidaría

-Yo tampoco lo olvide- con una sonrisa tímida tomando la mochila y sin querer asiendo que sus manos se toquen

-Helga… quiero que me prometas algo- ella lo mira preguntándole con la mirada "¿Qué?"- que nunca dejaras de usar tu moño- ella le sonríe tímidamente

-Lo prometo- de nuevo se escucha que llaman a Helga con insistencia

-Mejor vamos

Dejaron las mochilas en el compartimiento de carga y se dirigieron a las escaleras del avión

-Creo que es el adiós- le dice Helga con tristeza

-No, es un hasta luego

Se miraran entre sí con amor y tristeza, deseando nunca separarse, se miraron un par de segundos más y se abrazaron efusivamente con lágrimas en los ojos

-Te amo Arnold

-Te amo Helga

Cuando se separaron del abrazo Arnold toma la mano de Helga y en ella pone un sobre rosado, ella lo mira confusa

-Léelo cuando estés sola- ella sonríe como afirmación y en su momento de distracción Arnold le roba un beso llamando la atención de todos y dejando boquiabiertos a unos mientras que otros solo sonríen, entre ellos sus papas que se toman de la mano y se miran cómplices sonriendo entre si

-Ahora todos lo saben- le susurra en el oído terminando el beso a lo que ella como respuesta le sonríe con dulzura, y sube al avión

El avión despega, y Arnold solo lo ve elevarse e irse, dejando allí toda una vida lista para vivir una nueva…

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-A…

* * *

**Jojajaja que apoco creían que así iba a terminar, no ni de chiste Arnold y Helga forever nunca los separare, así que no se preocupen que tan pronto pueda subiré el siguiente capítulo. **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Notaron que cuando Arnold besa a Helga son circunstancias muy parecidas a las del primer capítulo:**

**_-Tiene razón soy un fenómeno, horrendo y repugnante, soy despreciable y grosera mi familia me ignora y… no tengo el valor de mostrar mi verdadera yo, me escondo en mascaras de odio y rudeza… ¡no valgo nada!_**

**_Arnold abrió mucho los ojos ante tal aclaración, pues aunque no eran grandes amigos, él siempre supo que Helga no era mala q solo se escondía en mascaras de frialdad, aunque nunca estuvo seguro._**

**_-Tu vales, y vales mucho- dijo sentando se juntó a ella, ella al reconocer la vos se ruborizo un poco, pero estaba muy dolida como para darle importancia _**

**_-Déjame sola Arnoldo- dijo aun con el rostro hundido en sus piernas_**

**_-No Helga, nunca voy a dejarte sola siempre voy a apoyarte, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, nunca te voy a abandonar-en ese momento Helga levanto su rostro, Arnold noto en su mirada lo dolida q estaba, así q suavemente la acerco a él y la abrazo. Helga se sentía mi mal como para resistirse, por q de echo necesitaba un abrazo, así q dejo q la abrazara y ella correspondió el abrazo_**

**Solo que envés de un abrazo fue un beso XP**

**Y cuando sus papas se toman de la mano es lo mismo que sucedió con Phobie y Gerald:**

**_Phobie y Gerald vieron y escucharon todo desde un lugar prudente y luego sonrieron entre sí_**

**Y cuando el profesor Simmons le dijo a Bob que esperaba que su orgullo no fuera más fuerte…pues notaron que al principio si lo fue**

**Y recuerdan el sueño de Arnold**

**_Arnold se encontraba parado frente a un abismo sin saber cómo pasar al otro lado, hasta que una chica al otro lado, le sonrió con mucha dulzura y le extendió su mano, el de inmediato la reconoció y quiso acercarse, pero no podía pues caería al precipicio, en ese momento se formó un puente de la nada y ambos se acercaron quedando en el centro del puente_**

**_-Heres hermosa- dice Arnold tomando sus manos_**

**_-Arnold yo te a…- pero Helga no termino porque el puente comenzó a romperse hasta que ella callo al precipicio_**

**Si Arnold no hubiera llegado eso hubiera pasado**

**Y como verán todo pasa por algo**

**Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda, reclamo, consejo o alago manden reviews y yo los contestare, y no olviden que entre más reviews dejen más rápido actualizo**


	13. Epilogo

**Hola a todos, pues aquí está el final de esta historia, gracias a todos mis lectores que me siguieron hasta aquí espero que disfruten este final, a menos que quisieran una continuación, si así lo quieren avísenme y aquí mismo publicare la confirmación de si la are o no si es que me animan**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

* * *

**TERMINAN JUNTOS**

-Estúpido cabeza de balón- dice en un gritito una chica rubia recostada boca abajo sobre su cama- como te extraño- levantándose y tomando una hoja rosada que Arnold le dio hace 2 años y releyendo su contenido

_Helga:_

_Quiero que sepas que más allá de la distancia y el tiempo que algún día volveremos a estar juntos sin barreras ni murallas y que siempre y para siempre yo te amare mi princesa de moño rosa _

_Siempre tuyo "Cabeza de balón"_

Un par de lágrimas salen de sus ojos, aunque lograron mantener una relación a larga distancia sabe que no es para nada lo mismo y que simplemente no va a poder soportar más tiempo sin él y con ese pensamiento se vuelve a recostar cuando escucha su teléfono y ve la imagen de Phobie en la portada

-¿Qué?- contesta de malagana presintiendo el porqué de la llamada

_-Por favor Helga ven al baile de graduación_

-Ya te dije que no iré Phobie

_-Vamos Helga tienes que divertirte, anda hazlo por mí, por nuestra amistad_

-Crimeny Phobie odio que hagas eso, bien iré pero esta me la pagas

_-Si si, pero anda y no tardes que solo falta una hora para las 7_

-Lo se lo sé, me apuro y te veo allá de acuerdo

_-De acuerdo_

Se levanta y va hacia su closet donde ya no está su altar a Arnold pues ahora está en la azotea de la casa, saca de entre sus cosas un vestido rosa que Olga le regalo precisamente para esta ocasión, pero como no planeaba ir prefirió guardarlo para otro momento, aunque debía admitir que el vestido era verdaderamente bonito, de color rosa (claro está), de un solo tirante y dejaba ver una de sus piernas, se dirigió al espejo asiéndose varios peinados que simplemente no le convencían hasta que se decidió por dejarlo suelto poniendo su lazo rosa como vincha alrededor de su cabeza y termina con una moño a un costado como diadema cumpliendo su promesa de jamás dejarlo y se puso unos zapatos de piso plateados con mucho brillo pues la idea de usar zapatos de tacón no le era muy agradable prefería sentirse cómoda y no seguir la teoría de Rhonda de que lo importante es verse bien

-¿Quedaste muy bien Helga?- dice Bob entrando a la habitación donde ve a Helga poniéndose los últimos toques a su maquillaje, aunque no necesita mucho para lucirlo

-Es extraño pero siento una necesidad de esmerarme en mi atuendo - Helga en tiempos pasados ignoraría sus comentarios y solo le seguiría la corriente, pero desde ese día, todo en su familia cambio

-Nuestro instinto no se equivoca y hay que hacerle caso- ella solo asintió volviendo su vista al espejo- esto es para ti- mostrándole una pequeña cajita color plata

-¿Qué es?- recibiendo la caja

-Ábrelo

Cuando lo abrió tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que lo que veía era cierto y luego lo miro sonriente

-Gracias son hermosas- refiriéndose a unas arracadas de oro blanco preciosas con su nombre grabado en la arracada derecha y el ciclo escolar que recorrió en la izquierda, pues no es que ella sea una chica materialista pero su papa no es mucho de esos detalles

-Me alegra que te gusten- acercándose a la puerta- ¡Y apúrate niña que no pienso esperarte todo el día!- bromeo serrándole el ojo y hablándole como ase mucho no lo hacía sacándole una risita a Helga

Se puso las arracadas con cuidado y luego las admiro unos segundos, tomo un bolso plateado que combinaba con las mismas y al agacharse para recogerlo del suelo un mechón de su cabello callo frente a sus ojos acomodándosele como aquellas ves con Cecil pero ella no lo noto

Bajo la escaleras y allí ya la esperaban su papa, Olga y Miriam con una cámara sacando infinidad de fotos, recibió bastantes invitaciones al baile, hasta más que "la señorita perfección" o "Marisa, la Barbie más superficial de la escuela" (como le decía ella), pero simplemente no acepto ninguna, prometió serle fiel a Arnold y lo cumpliría, aunque él no lo hiciera.

* * *

Subieron al auto hasta llegar a la puerta del gimnasio que fue decorado por nada más y nada menos que Rhonda y al bajar del auto hubo un viento que parecía solo avía sentido Helga, pero lo extraño no era eso era que el viento parecía feliz y como si quisiera decirle algo, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Helga llegaste!

-Te dije que vendría, no Phobie?

-Bueno pero qué tal si en una de esas te fugabas y ya no venias- bromea haciendo que Helga ruede los ojos divertida

-A ósea que me crees una prófuga

-No lo sé, tal vez- después de eso echan a reír hasta que Helga ve a un chico de tez morena y abundante cabello viéndolas por detrás avergonzado y con las manos en los bolsillos

-Parece ser que Geraldo te espera- Phobie voltea asía donde le señala Helga - así que al fin se sinceró contigo verdad- la morena se sonroja ante el comentario a lo que Helga ríe

-Bueno yo voy a la mesa de ponche- dejando a Phobie y pasando a lado de Gerald, susurrándole al oído:

-Si la lastimas te are daño- dejándolo estático hasta que se acerca Phobie la cual le echa una mirada reprobatoria pero divertida a lo que ella se encoje de hombros de manera inocente y luego se va viendo desde lejos su burbuja de amor

Se acerca a la mesa de ponches sirviéndose uno cuando ve a un chico muy peculiar y que fue uno de los que la ayudaron a salir de su depresión cuando Arnold se quedó en San Lorenzo

-Que hay Brainy- tomando un vaso de ponche

-Hola Helga- le contesta sin tartamudear o jadear

-Me alegra en lo que se convirtió la nariz

-Gracias, el doctor dijo que si no fuera por todos los golpes que me has dado mi asma estaría peor

-Algo bueno salió de que me espiaras tanto- bromea asiéndolo reír

-Y la señorita perfección- mirando a todos lados y haciendo alusión de la parejita sorpresa del último año

-Me dijo que iba al tocador - apenas dice eso la ve saliendo del baño y buscándolo con la mirada

-Bueno Felipe, Aurora espera- al verla también, Brainy ríe levemente ante el comentario y luego se retira

Apenas da algunos pasos escucha un estrepitoso sonido, y es nada más y nada menos que Eugene que se tiró el ponche encima, a lo que Helga niega con la cabeza burlona

-Ese chico nunca cambiara- al escuchar esa vos de inmediato el humor de Helga baja convirtiéndose en molestia

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Marisa?

-Oye bájale no vengo a pelear- Helga no responde pero se cruza de brazos alzando una ceja como diciendo "aja si como no"-¡Enserio!- repite con un poco de risa al notar que no le cree

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- sin cambiar su actitud

-Quiero… pedirte perdón

-¿¡Perdón!?- ese comentario sí que la desconcertó

-Si mira, sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien y admito que la gran mayoría es por mi culpa pero, yo era así contigo porque… te tenia celos- soltó finalmente- Helga se quedó boquiabierta casi creyendo que alucino con lo que oyó

-¡¿TU, celos de mí, en que podrías tener tu celos de mí?!- resaltando los tu

-Eres una chica tan decidida y centrada en lo que quieres y no te detienes hasta lograrlo, en cambio yo me rindo a la primera sin esforzarme por mis metas además de que le gustas a tantos chicos que… ni yo he logrado conquistar- mirando a Lorenzo que ríe con sus amigos, cosa que Helga nota

-Con que te gusta Lorenzo he- Marisa baja la mirada avergonzada al sentirse descubierta- yo creo que tu también le gustas

-¡En verdad!

-¡Si de verdad!- divertida por su impresión- Ve, habla con el

-¿Segura?

-Segura

-Helga no somos tan diferentes como piensas, y si quieres… podemos llegar a ser buenas amigas

-Podemos intentarlo- brindándole una sonrisa, reconociendo en sus palabras sinceridad y extendiéndole la mano

-¿Amigas?- tomándola

-Amigas-

De pronto siente que el destino quiere jugarle una broma cuando escucha una canción con la que se identifica mucho y bajándole el ánimo literalmente hasta el suelo

**Llama no importa la hora que yo estoy aquí**

**Entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación**

**Y es importante al menos decirte que esto de tu ausencia duele, **

**y no sabes cuanto**

**Ven aparece tan solo comunícate**

**Que cada hora es un golpe de desolación**

**Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado**

**Ven que mi alma no quiera dejarte ir**

**Que los minutos me asechan aquí todo es gris**

**Que alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza**

**Ven que nunca imaginaba como estar sola**

**Que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan**

**Que no sé qué hacer, y aquí no queda nada de nada**

Mira asía enfrente y ve a Harold y Paty en la mesa de botanas riendo

**No me enseñaste como estar sin ti que le digo yo a este corazón**

**Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí**

**¿Por dónde empiezo, si todo acabo?**

**No me enseñaste como estar si ti**

**Como olvidarte si nunca aprendí**

Ve a la derecha y ve a otra pareja que fue una bomba a principios de año: Rhonda y Curly, que están sentados en una de las mesas dándose fresas el uno al otro

**Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui**

**Esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión**

**Cuando me invaden estos días tristes**

**Siempre recuerdo mi vida, yo como te amo**

**Ven que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote**

**Que mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control**

**Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado**

**Ven que nunca imaginaba como estar sola**

**Que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan**

**Que no sé qué hacer, que aquí no queda nada de nada**

Ve a la izquierda y ahora ve a Brainy y Lila que baila la canción algo empalagosos

**No me enseñaste como estas sin ti**

**Y que le digo yo a este corazón**

**Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí por donde empiezo si todo acabo**

**Como olvidarte si nunca aprendí**

**No me enseñaste amor como lo hago sin ti**

La pieza termina el ver tantas parejas la deprime aún más, y recuerda una de las frases que puso en su diario hace ya varios años_ "¿Porque se me ocurrió quererte si no puedo tenerte?" _este recuerdo hace que dos lagrimas amargas recorran por su mejilla y Mariza comprende esa reacción

-Lo extrañas mucho no es así- mirándola con comprensión, Helga suelta un profundo suspiro y luego contesta

-Si, demasiado

-El destino siempre encuentra maneras de resolver las cosas- le contesta poniendo una mano en su hombro a lo que ella responde con una sonrisa de sinceridad

Iba a decir algo cuando ve a Mariza mirando asía la entrada estática

-¿Mariza? ¿Qué ocurre?- extrañada por esa reacción

Sigue la dirección de su mirada y lo que ve ase que su corazón palpite a mil y suelte su baso de ponche haciendo una gran ruido

-¡ARNOLD!- grita llamando la atención de todos

No puede creer que el este ahí, está más alto tal vez le lleve algunos centímetros, el cabello le creció un poco y ahora lo trae peinado asía atrás, se ve más bronceado y más atlético, en pocas palabras, al menos para Helga muy apuesto. Y no lo pensó dos veces para correr asía el con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el abría los brazos para recibirla, pues aunque a ella no le enloquecida la idea de ser la indefensa doncella, en esos momentos lo que los demás pensaran le valía un insignificante cacahuate, lo único que le importaba es que Arnold estaba ahí esperándola con los brazos abiertos, mirándola con amor y dulzura, no a Lila, no a Ruth, no a Summer, a ella, única mente a ella, y apenas Arnold la tuvo en brazos le dio vueltas frenético y feliz de al fin poder tenerla después de todo ese tiempo

-¡Arnold no puedo creer que estés aquí, pensé que nunca volvería a verte!

-Yo te prometí que regresaría a ti y ahora jamás, jamás nos volveremos a separar- sin dejar de abrazarla

-¡Te extrañe tanto torpe cabeza de balón!-le dice con lágrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos

Arnold al notar eso separa el abrazo y le limpia suavemente las lagrimas

-Ya extrañaba que me dijeras así- bromea mirándola con ternura

Le toma el rostro con ambas manos y la besa con amor, pación y dulzura, en esos momentos no les importa cuántos los estén viendo o lo que puedan pensar y parece que a los demás tampoco les molesta, en esos momentos solo existen ellos dos, terminan el beso con una sonrisa amorosa y feliz, Helga entonces nota que no es la única que quiere dale la bienvenida así que da unos cuantos pasos atrás dejando que los demás también lo saluden, algo apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir

-Viejo me alegra que hayas regresado, aunque por que no nos avisaste que vendrías?

-Quería darles una sorpresa

-Y que bienvenida tuviste hombre pequeño- le dice su abuelo que si lo fue a recoger al aeropuerto, el comentario ase que tanto Arnold como Helga se ruboricen

Después de las bienvenidas y los recibimientos tanto para Arnold como para Miles y Stella, la busca con la mirada y la ve sentada en una mesa lejana con la mirada en el infinito y un gesto de felicidad

-Me acompañas un segundo- ofreciendo su mano y sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Claro- tomándola con gusto

Salen a la calle casi deshabitada excepto por los carros que pasan, y claro el sonido de la fiesta, y Arnold en el momento de distracción de Helga borra las nueves del cielo con la mano tal cual una goma, luego con el dedo índice dibuja barias estrellas y después juntas las manos como en un aplauso sin sonido y luego las separa asiendo la luna más grande y llena, Helga entonces mira hacia el cielo y nota la obvia diferencia y mira a Arnold de manera acusatoria pero divertida

-Fuiste tú no es cierto?

-Te gusta?- ella baja la mirada apenada y esa reacción a Arnold le parece simplemente tierna

-Me encanta- sonriéndole con dulzura- entonces Arnold al ver el acomodo del cabello de Helga recuerda algo

-Helga tengo que confesarte algo- Helga lo mira con confusión- lo que pasa es que… hay otra chica en mi corazón- suelta sin más, en el momento que escucha esas palabras Helga siente que el corazón se le fue a la boca y regreso

-¿Q… quién es?- dice con miedo y tristeza

-¡Es… Cecil!- viéndola pícaramente

-¡¿Lo sabias?!- dice con impresión

-Tuve el empujoncito de un sueño y luego encontré el par de la zapatilla roja en tu casa- entonces Helga le pega en el hombro con fuerza pero si excederse

-¡Oye y eso por que!- sobándose

-Por darme el susto de mi vida- poniendo los brazos en jarra

Entonces comienzan a escuchar una canción con la que nuevamente se siente conectada y estas ves agradecen que así sea

**Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidare la fecha**

**Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar**

**Algo mágico paso, tu sonrisa me atrapo**

**Sin permiso me robaste el corazón**

**Y así sin decirnos nada **

**Con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor**

-Quieres bailar- le ofrece Arnold que también se siente identificado

-Claro

Se recuesta en su hombro y Arnold la rodea por la cintura mientras ella lo envuelve por el cuello,

**Tú me cambiaste la vida desdés que llegaste a mí**

**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir**

**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti**

**Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer**

**Ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel**

**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí**

**Y todo gracias a ti**

Arnold comienza a susurrarle la canción al oído mientras ella solo cierra los ojos dejándose llevar

**Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra**

**Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad**

**Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión**

**Día y noche pido al cielo por los dos**

**Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo**

**Me devolviste la ilusión**

**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí**

**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir**

**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti**

**Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer**

**Ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel**

**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo de fue de mi**

**Y todo gracias a ti**

-Te amo Arnold

-Te amo Helga

Ese momento no podría ser más perfecto, ambos están juntos después de problemas, discusiones, aventuras, risas, lagrimas, desacuerdos y peligros mortales al fin terminaron juntos, y así seguirá siendo, y nada jamás volverá a separarlos, se aman y eso es lo más importante

**************************FIN DE UN PRINCIPIO****************************

* * *

**Pues aquí termino esta historia de amor, espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado y por favor dejen reviews sobre todo para aquellos que no lo hicieron, pues este es el último capítulo y la última oportunidad para hacerlo, espero enserio que les haya gustado mi finc, yo me divertí escribiendo esta historia, y agradezco sus reviews y a todos aquellos que me inspiraron por seguir adelante**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Canciones:**

**No me enseñaste de Thalía y Tú me cambiaste la vida de Rio Roma**

**Les advierto que las canciones que escogí no son exactamente mis favoritas, pero en verdad quedaron con la historia pues yo no pongo nada al azar **

**La de no me enseñaste de Thalía para mí gusto explica muy bien lo que siente Helga pues ella no puede vivir sin Arnold por ejemplo: ****_No me enseñaste como estar sin ti… si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí… _****(Esa en especial) ****_cuando me invaden estos días tristes siempre recuerdo mi vida yo como te amo_****… ****_como olvidarte si nunca aprendí (_****recuerdan lo de la fórmula de desamor)… ****_No me enseñaste amor como lo hago sin ti_****, entre otras más, sería que ustedes lo fueran relacionando y sobre todo con la segunda, cuando se conocieron Arnold y Helga en el jardín de niños fue cuando ****_coincidieron sin pensar en tiempo o en lugar _****Arnold le cambio la vida a Helga y Helga a Arnold, Arnold ****_volvió a creer _****en el amor gracias a Helga, porque sin ven que Lila ni le pelaba y quienes vieron la serie notaron que a Arnold se le cayeron los ánimos cuando Lila salió con Arni y cuando terminaron como le dijo "Por favor Arnold quita tu mano entiende tu no me gustas gustas" que payasa me sonó y es por eso es que la puse con Brainy pues se nota que le gustan los raritos, y Helga es muy bonita solo que en la serie no se sabe arreglar exceptuando cuando se disfrazó de Cecil por eso sin duda le queda la parte ****_Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra, Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad_****, y bueno sobre la parte donde Arnold llega y Helga corre a sus brazos aunque sé que de cierta manera es predecible, el punto de ese momento era que Helga le había hecho caso a Arnold acerca de no temer a mostrar su verdadero ser**

**Creo que es todo, espero que les haya gustado esta historia y si quieren una continuación avísenme y denme sus opiniones al respecto. Y bueno pues como dice el capítulo 12 no es un adiós es una hasta luego, jeje así que ¡Hasta la próxima lectura!**


	14. ANUNCIO DE ACTUALIZACION

**¡HOLA A TODOS!:**

**PUES AQUÍ LES AVISO SOBRE LA CONFIRMACIÓN DE LA PUBLICACIÓN DE MI NUEVA HISTORIA, CONTINUACIÓN DE "TERMINAN JUNTOS" LA CUAL YA HA SIDO PUBLICA Y FUE NOMBRADA COMO "PERDIDA DE PACIENCIA" ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y NO RECIBIR JITOMATAZOS XP**

**Reviews:**

**Gloria: pues si efectivamente voy a hacer otra historia, y ya ha sido publicado el primer capítulo, me alegra que te haya gustado la primera parte de este fanfic espero que la segunda también**

**Danny-Nekko: Que bueno que te haya gustado y mira como ves ya traigo la continuación, lo de Bob y Helga creo que tienes razón al respecto, y sobre lo de que Helga aprendió español no te preocupes que será aclarado de eso no dudes y me alegra que te gustara la canción porque cuando lo oí inmediatamente llego la idea a mi mente**

**Nasha 12: Ola, pues ya no supliques más que aquí trigo la continuación, que bueno que te gusten mis ideas aunque la verdad yo no me creo muy creativa al respecto, y espero que el nuevo fanfic te guste también**


End file.
